Eclipse Island
by maymay74
Summary: People came to Eclipse Island to leave their troubles behind, at least that was Jasper thought. Too bad for him the other guests have other plans on mind. Drugs, sex, blackmail, murder... this wasn't the paradise they promised him. A story narrated by Jasper. AH, OOC, HEA.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my new story. This time it I won't bring anything out of this world or supernatural. Every character is human, it will have a HEA ;) It will be a bumpy ride, and we'll see it through Jasper's eyes.

I hope you like it.

* * *

_"Get out!" She screamed still crying on shame after I gave her a piece of my mind._

_"Ha! Like you could stop me if you wanted!"_

_I took my suitcases and left the apartment at Summit Lane slamming the door on my way out. It was hers after all. The only thing she got out of me after three years together. Well, apart from my pride, but I had a feeling that would come back to me soon._

That was six months ago. After I left her I went back home, with the only woman who could soothe my pain and heal my wounds, my mother. She accepted me even when I came back with my tail between my legs.

She needed help with the ranch after my father died, and me, being the selfish asshole that I was, refused to go back to help her; preferring to stay in the city with my whore of a girlfriend Maria. She really got me blind. I did everything she asked. Except bringing her to our family business. Something deep inside of me told me it wasn't a good idea. Well, and my Uncle Marcus didn't let me. Not even as a receptionist. He never trusted her.

Turned out he was right. She was out to get my money. While I was working with Marcus, she slept with his assistant Paul hoping he would help her get in my uncle's good graces but to no avail. One day, Marcus asked me to get something he forgot on Paul's desk, the old man knew what I would find... Paul pounding into Maria's ass.

I didn't make a scene at work. I just closed the door and got back to the apartment, packed my things, screamed a few expletives to Maria, and left. Never looked back, no matter how much she begged. She threaten to commit suicide but I never answered her back.

My mother's ranch needed a lot of work, and in a way, it healed my wounds. But it also made me extremely wary. I closed myself and submerged into work.

I spent the last months getting an upgrade to our barn, and if you asked me, I did a really good work. Now, my mother forced me to take some time off, before I started to work on the next area in need of repair. She told me that Marcus was taking some time off, because his blood pressure was too high and the doctor recommended rest. Marcus then decided to go to Eclipse Island, a very exclusive resort in the middle of nowhere, with warm beaches and very few guests. Marcus couldn't go alone so he requested my presence to accompany him. A paid vacation in the middle of nowhere? Of course I said yes.

So here I am, savoring my drink and watching the sunset. The days passed slowly, and even though we had plenty to do to rest and the staff makes everything possible so could feel welcomed, I loved to sit alone and watch the sea.

Marcus doesn't demand my presence at all, seeing that he found a couple of retired men with health issues like him and liked to spend his time sitting with them criticizing everything, from the government to every day occurrences.

The other guests were a middle age married couple, Esme and Carlisle Cullen. Carlisle was a quiet man, he liked to spend his time swimming to the buoy and back. Esme was kind of gossipy, she liked to sit to knit and chat; but she has a way to get the information out of you very subtly. I try to avoid her because she already hinted the possibility of introducing me to one of her nieces.

The others were seated at the chairs by the pool. The view from there is awesome, you can see the dock and the beach surrounding it. When I left them, they were commenting how one of the older maids was flirting with the very young bell boy. I told them I didn't see anything wrong, the boy was at least twenty-one and the woman was in her late thirties. If the ages were reversed no one would see anything wrong. Marcus said she was perverting the young man, but Esme was quick to say that the young man was the one taking advantage considering that he had various affairs with some of the other maids. Carlisle was quiet as always and I left when Esme tried to make him talk.

The sound of one boat coming to the docks startled me. It seems like new guest were arriving.

"Oh what an excitement! I hope there are women between them. I wouldn't mind a bit of estrogen, you know?" Esme chirped beside me.

Now that I turned, the others were on their way here to take a better look to our new company.

First descended a big burly man, probably around Carlisle's age. His enormous arm flexed to help one tall woman. By the way he held her you could think they were married.

"She looks like she is beautiful, but she is frowning too much..." Marcus pointed.

"And her hair! Why does someone get a bun so tight for a vacation?" Esme added, I think the woman didn't gain Esme's approval.

Then a man about my age descended. Blond, tanned, too dressy for my taste...

"He looks a bit pretentious to me." Joham, one of the older men said.

The man walked away, when the most beautiful sight descended. A very beautiful young woman, with long mahogany hair, her skin was pale but it only made her eyes stand out. They were so bright...

"Oh what a cutie! I wonder if she's single." Esme elbowed me. Of course she would start with her matchmaking, though this time I wasn't sure I would object.

xx

Later on, we were waiting for them to come down to have dinner. We were used to eat all together on the same table at the hotel restaurant. After all, we shared most of our day together.

Esme was tapping her fork to the table, anxious to have a talk with the new guests. Finally, Marcus got tired of waiting and asked the waiter to bring our food.

"But I thought we were waiting for them!" Esme whined.

"Dear Esme, I think they may be too tired to come." Carlisle patted her hand.

I dove into my plate, the food was too good, and I wanted to hide my disappointment. The talk around the table turned to wild guesses about the new guests. Esme was sure the tall blond woman used to be a model but an accident forced her to drop her career, though Marcus claimed that someone would recognize her if that was the case.

I left them, not in the mood to gossip tonight.

When I walked through the hallway that leaded to my room, I found a petite woman trying to get some sodas from the dispenser. I kicked it, and the sodas dropped.

"Thanks. This damn machine refused to let me get some refreshments, and I'm too tired to get down to ask for drinks."

She turned to me and I was glad to find that it was the beauty from before.

"Oh, don't worry. This machine is only happy to provide Doritos. My name is Jasper Whitlock by the way. I'm on A25, at the end of the hallway."

I extended my hand and she took it graciously with her petite, soft hand.

"I'm glad to meet you. My name is Bella Newton. I'm on A20, just around the corner. Well, I hope to see you around."

Hmm, Bella Newton. She left me in a daze. What a beautiful woman. I wonder if she's single. Damn, now I sound like Esme!


	2. Chapter 2

"I hope Carlisle is behaving and isn't pushing you too much. He's a bit competitive about swimming."

Esme patted Bella's arm.

"Oh not at all Esme. I used to swim a lot in my old hometown." Bella blushed.

Bella. Isabella Newton. Ah! Turns out the angel that captivated my sight, was married, to the one and only prick Michael Newton. Yes, the prick who descended of the boat to walk away and didn't make the effort to help her descend from the boat.

They been here for two days and I already loathed the man. Not only he mistreated the beautiful woman who was his wife, he flirted with all the female staff of the hotel. And the guy was a jealous prick.

The first morning, I went down to my morning walk on the beach. I usually waved a salute to Carlisle who was already swimming, and went by, hearing music and minding my own business. Yesterday was different. When I turned to wave Carlisle, I saw two people swimming and waving back. Bella liked to swim in the morning, and she would be a perfect partner to Carlisle. Esme giggled and tried to scare me.

"Boo!" She jumped from behind a palm tree.

"Good morning Esme! I see Carlisle found a partner."

"Oh, she's so sweet! She came down here with the cutest bathing suit, and asked Carlisle if he didn't mind watching her. She said she was afraid to swim alone. That was thirty minutes ago. It seems she can keep the pace with Carlisle."

I smiled. I asked Esme if she didn't mind if I seated with her, and she replied by pushing a chair to me.

We were babbling about the weather, sunny and warm like the week before, and about a possible fishing trip the older men were planning. Suddenly an enraged male voice startled us.

"Come back here Isabella!"

The pompous man from yesterday yelled to Bella who was almost reaching the buoy.

He had a golden chain in his hand with a ring on it. Uh oh! Maybe Isabella was married.

He kicked the chair besides where Esme was seated, and it really got in my nerves.

"Hey! The lady is seated there. Respect her!"

He turned his angry glare to me, and kicked the chair again, but by this time Joham had also descended to have a walk.

"Hey young boy, in this place we respect women."

Pompous prick was ready to kick the chair again, when he noticed that we were approaching him. The guy was shorter than both of us, and he started to sweat.

"S-so-r-rry." Yeah, right. Pompous prick recovered his manners when he noticed we outnumbered him. He cleared his throat. "I was scared because I woke up and my wife wasn't in the room with me. She left her ring..." He showed us the chain with the ring.

"Good morning guys, what's going on?" Carlisle was back, and he took his towel from Esme's chair.

I turned to the sea, and Bella was coming back, her shoulders hunched down, like she wanted to hide but she didn't have where to go. Esme was right, her bathing suit was cute, it was one piece that covered a lot, but somehow showed how beautiful her body was.

Her towel was also with Esme but she looked reluctant to come closer. Esme took it and walked over her.

"Your husband was worried for you." She said, giving a pointed glare to pompous prick.

"Sorry. I left a note." She covered her body with her enormous towel and walked in pompous prick direction. He shoved the chain into her hands and for a second it looked like he wanted to slap her. I'm sure he stopped because he was surrounded by people.

Bella stood quiet and staring to the sand. Her hands were shaking, but it could be because she was cold. Pompous prick pointed to the hotel and she walked back, she only turned to say goodbye softly.

Later, when we were eating, pompous prick changed his manners drastically. He was talking to everybody, charming the waitress, and he kept one of his hands over Bella's thigh. He introduced himself as Michael Newton, an up and coming lawyer. He said they didn't have the chance to take time for a honeymoon. So now, two years later, he took Bella on a vacation. I noticed the bittersweet smile Bella showed when he said she deserved it. There was something else there. But I'm sure I would never find out, because the prick never let me get closer to Bella. Esme nodded to me, and she seated next to Bella, and started to talk about her house in Chicago; Bella mentioned they came from Seattle. But every time she spoke, she turned to watch pompous prick's expression. It was truly sad.

He even chased Carlisle away. Carlisle who is completely devoted to his wife, and it's really obvious to anyone who looks at them!

Anyway, back to this day. I tried to avoid Bella, I didn't want her to get into trouble, but we were a little bunch, I somehow got seated close to her. I let Esme get all the information I was sure she will share all with me later.

I turned to the other new guests. Emmett and Rosalie McCarty. They were seated behind me. Emmett was a very nice guy, always had a joke to make you smile and his demeanor always put you on a good mood. His wife on the other hand, was too quiet. She only spoke when you asked something directly to her and even then, her answers were always monosyllables. What I found odd was the way she dressed. We were in a beach and she always appeared wearing some long-sleeved blouse and Capri pants. Yeah, Esme told me how they were called. She also found it weird because they were designer clothes and always were perfectly matched.

Emmett kissed his wife's hand and told me. "Hey Jasper, why don't you call one of the old men and we play dominoes?"

I nodded and turned to see who may get to play with us. The four older men were sleeping. Marcus and Joham on their chairs, Alistair and Caius were on the beach under a palm tree.

I shrugged my shoulders and asked Carlisle, who immediately agreed. Now we only needed one more. Emmett offered to all the presents, and Bella was about to stand and say yes, but Michael pushed her back and stood. He came and said he was a bit rusty.

We played a couple of rounds, and it was clear to me how everyone disliked the prick. He didn't know how to play, he was the worst partner and worst of all, he was a sore looser.

In this round, I was paired with him. I was ready to leave the game because he made it impossible. We were talking about the fishing trip and pulling jokes between us, but Michael remained quiet. One moment I noticed his lustful glare directed to someone behind me. I was sure Bella was talking with Esme on the other side of the beach. Discreetly, I looked back and was shocked to find that one of the maids was blushing. He winked at her, and suddenly he was licking his lips. I turned and noticed the maid dropped a towel on the floor and was bent picking it up, she gave him a coy look from her shoulder. How disgusting! But I really don't blame the maid, I was sure he was a man used to get whatever he wanted and he could charm his way to get on her pants.

The women were back and noticed the exchange. Esme frowned, Isabella just stared and sighed. But the look that impressed me was Rosalie's, she had the coldest glare I've ever seen on a woman, and she wasn't married to the man. She really looked like she hated him. Somehow, he must had felt the odd looks, because he turned around and ran to hug Bella.

"Darling, I'm so glad you're back! Let me finish this round and we could go back to our room."

It didn't escape me that he winked again to the maid; and Bella, well, Bella for a single second had a determined look on her face, but immediately she turned to give him a bland smile.

We lost, but I was grateful that the game was over and the Newtons left the table.

Esme was the first to break the silence.

"If he tried to wink to the maid again I was sure to clock him with my bag."

Emmett smiled. "But Esme, your bag is full of yarn! Maybe if you shoved one of those knitting needles on his balls..."

We all laughed, but our laughter died when Rosalie spoke.

"Maybe I'll do it."

It was the most I heard from her on these two days!

* * *

Hi! I know we all hate Michael, to the left is the line to help Rosalie :)

I have family from USA visiting this weekend, so probably I will update next Monday or Tuesday. So have a nice weekend.

May


	3. Chapter 3

This night I promised to myself that I would enjoy the quiet of the hidden balcony on the third floor. It was just a tiny spot at the end of the corridor, hidden behind a heavy curtain. The soft breeze from the sea, the peaceful sight of the moon, all surrounded by Bougainvillea, made it my favorite hiding sight. It had a big couch where I could seat to smoke for a while.

I left Carlisle at the hallway, promising to return later to join the card game the old farts promised to have with us. I checked my pocket for my cigarettes and lighter, I didn't want to go back and get sidetracked by anyone else.

I needed the peace. At some point during the day, I got tired of this vacation time. Marcus didn't need me at all, he was having the time of his life with his new friends, Esme was nice but her eagerness to set me up with anyone was getting on my nerves. Then the whole Bella Newton issue was getting me confused. I realized that my infatuation with Isabella Newton was growing out of control. I only talked four times with the woman for Christ sake!

I needed some time alone.

I walked with ease through the hallway, this part of the hotel was empty, because it was at the back from the old dance hall which was abandoned, and it only lead to the old parking lot, also abandoned to the point that it was covered by underbrush.

I didn't find anyone on my way, and I hoped it stay like that.

I reached the end of the hallway, one hand on my pocket already pushing one cigarette out, when a soft moan stopped me.

I turned around, but the hallway was empty.

The sound of soft rustling of fabric came from nearby. Then I heard more moans and the sound of something being dropped to the floor.

A soft gasp and two moans later, I realized what I was hearing. There would be no relaxing on the balcony for me, because someone else got here first, and for the sound of it, they were truly enjoying their time.

I should had left, but my curiosity was picked. I was sure it was the young bell boy who was breaking the hearts of the maids. Embry, I think that was his name, though I wasn't sure. Now I could push a bet with the old men at the card game, to guess which girl was spending her time with him and I was sure to win this time... He, he. Marcus always wins. I'm sure I could get him to bet at least a hundred bucks.

The moaning got louder and now I got faint glimpses of the girl's dress under the curtain that covered the window. She must had dropped it on the floor and because of the way they shook the couch outside, the dress was almost pushed inside the hallway. I was so glad the french window hid my presence from the couple.

"Yes... right there...ungh!"

Wow. They're truly having a good time.

The couch banged on the window, and my curiosity got me doing something I never thought I would.

I took a step closer and pushed one centimeter of the curtain to the side, I wanted to know who were fucking outside.

Oh God! I'm a pervert. I should have left them alone. It really isn't my business.

Now the man was also moaning, a deep contrast with the soft moans of the woman.

"Yes, yes, yes."

Nah, I want to know!

I opened the curtain, and I took a look...

Shit!

Now I wish I hadn't look at that.

It was Michael Newton with the little maid who was flirting with him yesterday.

Shit, shit, shit.

I paced, I pulled my hair, and the need to smoke disappeared. Now I needed something stronger.

"I think I heard someone outside..." The woman asked between moans.

"Ugh, no. I'm sure no one heard us."

"But I could get fired..."

It was difficult to believe her when she kept going at it.

I left as quietly as possible.

The jerk!

I didn't feel bad for the maid, she knew he was married. But my hatred for him... I was itching to kick his ass.

In my haste to leave the hallway, I didn't notice I was already at the stairs, going for the first floor. I walked to another hallway and stopped. I wanted to punch something.

"Take this." Carlisle was there standing on the wall, smoking a joint.

"Huh?"

"You look like you need it."

I took a deep breath and accepted it, still shocked to realize that Carlisle smokes weed.

"Oh, I know. Sometimes we all need an escape. I love my wife to pieces, but sometimes she's too much to handle."

I smiled. The way she'd been harassing me lately...

"What happened to you?"

I exhaled. Carlisle is a discreet man, I knew I could tell him.

"I was on my way to the balcony on the third floor, you know, that one hidden by the curtains?"

He nodded.

"I just wanted to be alone, but what I saw..."

"Let me guess, you found out that's the place where most couples go to have a little loving without anyone noticing."

"Really? I liked because it's quiet."

"Exactly. And which couple did you find that disturbed you so much?"

"Michael Newton with one of the maids." I said looking at the floor.

"Little one with long black hair and usually braids her hair while she's working?"

"Yes. The one who was flirting with him before. I know the guy is a jerk, but to find out how he disrespect his wife so blatantly... And the maid, she looks so innocent, but I'm sure she knows he's married. I don't know how to feel!"

Carlisle patted my back, and offered me his joint again.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, the maid's name is Gianna; and she's far from innocent. I don't want to gossip like my wife, but... she's like the island bicycle? An heirloom? Passed around?"

"Huh?"

"She likes men a bit too much, if you know what I mean."

"Her?"

"Hmm, how could I put it? Even your Uncle had a ride on that bicycle."

I almost choked with the joint. "What?"

"A lot of men had been with Gianna. The old men had a wonderful time with her at the beginning, and all placed bets to know who would bed her first. Joham won by the way, the man is a flirt when he wants."

I was rendered mute.

"She even offered to help me with anything I needed, but I really love my wife so I was very clear with Gianna. I don't need the attention from any woman, I'm very happy with Esme. The girl is just looking for a way out of the island."

"But how did you know?"

"Well, you know how I like to get down early for my morning swim, right? The old lady from the restaurant who brings me my glass of juice, I take a glass before swimming, what I was saying? Oh yeah, the old lady is Gianna's aunt. She noticed how Gianna tried to... you know, and how I pushed her away. She asked me to not report her, because she could get fired."

"Yeah, she mentioned it while she was..."

Carlisle laughed. "She's a sneaky one. She was playing Newton. But where was I? Oh, her aunt, she told me how Gianna's parent are very religious, and when they found out she wasn't a virgin, they disowned her. Gianna is desperate to leave the island now, and she does this to find a sugar daddy. Too bad for her that no one bites the bait. All hit it and leave it. He, he. It rhymed!"

I gave him the joint back, I was feeling already more relaxed.

"Still, I want to kick that fucker's ass."

"Yeah, we all noticed how you and Mrs. Rosalie wanted to punch him. Look, no one likes the man, we all know he's a jerk. But you have to stop looking at his wife like she's a steak."

"Huh?"

"You're really a man of words. We all noticed how infatuated you are with her; and if you let me give you some advice..." I nodded. " You need to leave her alone. Or at least try to be her friend, because that's all she can offer to you. Look, I know how she rocks that vulnerable look, how she pulls you to protect her."

"She needs protection! You saw how the man pushed her around, and how he yells at her. And he's unfaithful! She needs to wise up and leave him!"

"Things are more complicated than that. Hmm, you remember how we all got angry when he was flirting with Gianna, right? Well, Esme and Rosalie took Isabella aside later. They tried to get the story behind them. Rosalie is usually quiet, but there's something with Isabella that pulls her in. She goes out of her way to help her."

He spaced for a minute but then he went on with the story.

"Isabella was very clear to them that she was aware of the kind of man her husband was, and ask them to leave it alone. Then Esme blabbed about how he would never change and no matter what he promised to her, he would stay the same. Esme even told her that no matter how romantic their beginning was, men like him would never change. Isabella confessed that she didn't marry Newton out of love, and despite what we all saw, he would never really hurt her. Then Rosalie went on and on about different types of abuse, but Isabella just asked them to leave it alone. Then she told them that she was better off when he was with another woman, and that her feelings were never hurt by his actions."

I was shocked. What the hell was that girl thinking when she married that man?

"Of course, Esme is pushing me to find out more. Isabella and I talk a lot in our morning swim. But I think she's a very reserved woman, a very intelligent one. She told me that she plans to go back to school to get her masters next year. Why is she waiting? Who knows! The sooner she leaves that bastard the better."

"But you said she won't leave him."

"I know."

He was quiet staring at the sky for a while, while I was thinking what he said to me. He was right, Bella only can offer me friendship regardless of the state of her marriage.

"What about her masters? Which degree she's ..."

"He, he. I knew you were going to ask. She told me she was good with math, but it doesn't appeal to her as much as human relationships. She mentioned something about Economy and politics. Who knew a career like that was something a woman like her would pursue? But to each their own."

He stood quiet staring at nothing. Carlisle's ramblings were funny and informative, but you have to get him stoned to get him to talk.

"How did you knew my Uncle..."

"You're so blind. Why did you think they asked you to join them to poker night last week? They needed one more, while the other went to have some one-on-one with Gianna. Ha, you didn't even notice how she batted her eyelashes to get your attention! Funny how they got bored with her very quickly, Joham said she looked like she would get clingy so they dropped her."

We got quiet after that. Carlisle got out another joint and offered it to me.

"Why do you call her Bella?"

"She asked me to. Why don't you call herBella?"

" She didn't ask me to. I don't get it. Your uncle mentioned how he brought you here after some harpy broke your heart, to make you forget and have a good time; but you get all intense and try to get involved with another woman too soon. By the way, that's the reason Esme is so hell-bent in find you a girl, though she also thinks Isabella is not the one for you. Really you need to try to be her friend. Think about it, the manager told me they expect the rest of the guests in two days, maybe one single beautiful woman will come to stay here."

I smiled, I must be too stoned because what Carlisle said made sense to me.

xxx

The next morning I overslept, so I went down to have breakfast late and had to settle with no company.

The waiter brough me a plate with sausage and eggs to the table on the corner of the restaurant, while I could get a view of the others already mingling on the beach.

"Hmm, may I seat with you?"

I turned around and noticed that Bella was here, to have breakfast with me, a good start for a friendship, right?

* * *

Hi! I'm back. To have family visiting is so exhausting, but I manage to finish this chapter. For the ones waiting for Edward, he will come on the next chapter ;)

May


	4. Chapter 4

Things got better after my breakfast with Bella. Carlisle was right, I was infatuated, but I needed to know her better. Now I can't deny I'm attracted to the woman, but I'm sure it takes more than that to develop some sort of feelings.

I found she had that sarcastic witty humour that I like. And she has little patience for her husband. At first I thought he was the one who asked her to be quiet; but after our latest dinner, with all our group together, I realized she just like to talk when she had something to say, usually something to make her husband look like a fool. And he's fool enough to never notice it.

Now we were at brunch, hoping to have an early dinner with the new guests. We'd become a rowdy group. Even Rosalie McCarty was talking more. Our meals were loud and full with laugh and joy. We had bonded.

Our fishing trip was postponed, because one of the new guest showed interest in fishing to the hotel manager when he booked his room. We all thought the more the merrier. So probably we will go next weekend, and we were planning what else to do.

"Carlisle is so excited for this fishing trip. He really doesn't like to fish, but he loves the chance to have a look to the sea, to dive and take pictures. Do you think we will be able to look whales? Or dolphins?" Esme giggled like a teenager. She was a very sweet woman, when she wasn't matchmaking.

Michael, who had been quiet for most of our meal, decided now it was the time to talk. "Really Carlisle? I think I never asked you what do you do? I mean, everybody knows I'm a lawyer."

I rolled my eyes. Of course we all knew he was a lawyer, he had told us at least twenty times; and how he got a six figure salary and how his chances to become a partner in his firm are getting bigger. Yeah, everybody had heard about his succesful career.

Carlisle was too polite to give him the answer I was aching to give, so he told him what he wanted to know.

"Well, I'm a doctor. A Neurologist. But I like to take this time to forget about anything related to work. Esme and I, we busted our asses the whole year to have this time to get away. We love to have our vacation time." He smiled and kissed his wife knuckles, which made her blush.

"Oh, right. And you Emmett?"

"I'm also a doctor. An orthopedic surgeon. And like Carlisle, I take my time out of work seriously."

"Right." Michael seemed like someone stole his puppies. "And Marcus owns his company, Joham is retired from the army... Alistair, sure. Caius... " He turned to Caius. "And you're also retired."

"I used to teach medieval history. Nothing exciting, but I loved to teach." We all gave Caius a smile. He looked like a tormented writer, not a history buff. I wonder how scared of him were his students.

Michael turned to me, with a triumphant smile. "And you Jasper?"

"I used to work with my uncle, but I left for personal reasons. Now I'm helping my mother with her farm." There, I said it. I wasn't ashamed of what I'm doing. Maybe I wasn't there for her at the beginning, but now she knows she can count on me now.

Michael had a beaming smile. Like someone told him he won the lottery.

"So let me get this straight, you left your succesful career at your uncle's company, to move to a little town to help your mother?"

I nodded.

"And please do tell me, how are you capable to afford this luxurious hotel? This kind of vacation is quite expensive." He looked around, hoping to find the support from our audience. All of them were glaring at him. Marcus was trashing his napkin.

"I think you have preconceived notions about farms. Haven't you heard how everything is bigger in Texas?" I winked at him. I didn't want to fight. I was sure if he kept this line of questioning, I would end up kicking his ass. I totally would take him.

"But, how could you do it? Your future..."

"It isn't always about the money. Family is more important."

"I don't think it works like that. My father got sick a year ago."

"Nine months." Bella corrected him.

"Right. Anyway, who do you think paid for his medical bills? If I had taken some time away, I wouldn't be able to afford it."

Bella huffed.

"So you see, someone needs to be the adult and work to support the other. But you're single, you don't know anything about responsibilities."

I really, really wanted to kick his ass.

"But when you're so absorbed into your work that you don't notice how a little health problem grows to turn into a life threatening issue, then you're wrong too." Bella interceded. This also brought the attention from Emmett.

"Yeah, it's wrong being so absorbed to not notice when some issues grow, not only health issues, there are other things more important than money." Emmett was looking at Rosalie with so much regret... but she took his hand and kissed it.

"You are a good husband Emmett. That's what really matters to me."

Now I was curious, why Bella said that? And Rosalie, what happened to her?

Noticing we were getting too serious, Esme changed the topic.

"So what do you think? Carlisle has his equipment ready to dive. He even brought his special camera. I want him to take a picture of a octopus. There's something on the way they move..."

Alistair, who is usually quiet, smiled and joined the conversation. "I used to dive when I was younger. Now my lungs can't resist the pressure. If you want to dive, I will be there even if it's only to watch you. It's always so relaxing."

So when we thought the crisis was averted, Michael started to hound Rosalie. Ha, it was funny. The more Michael tried to flirt with her, the colder her glare got.

"Oh, come on Rosalie. I'm sure you were a model. Now tell me, am I right?"

A lesser man, would have his balls shrinking by now. Or maybe one less stupid. I never saw a woman give the 'bitch brow' like Rosalie.

"I mean, you have the body build needed, the height, and I'm sure you look great on pictures."

Emmett cleared his throat. "Rosalie is a mathematician, she used to work with statistics and Probability."

Michael laughed.

"You're kidding me!"

Rosalie turned to him. I never saw a woman that angry. I swear.

"What? Is it impossible for a woman to have a succesful career? You only asked the men on the table, obviously you dismissed us as professionals. Dear Esme, please tell this ignorant man what do you do?"

Esme blushed. "I ran a small interior design firm."

"See, you're the only one holding back your wife. Now if you excuse me."

She stood up, Emmett right by her side. There was a minute of silence after they left.

"So Jasper, do you like to fish?" Joham asked.

xxxx

After that failure of brunch, Michael was quick to leave the table. We haven't seen him, not that we were looking for him.

At the moment we were waiting by the bar at the side of the pool, just like that time before Bella arrived.

"I hope they won't be so difficult as your husband. Sorry darling, but he's very..."

"Hateful? Mean?" Bella smiled. "Don't worry Esme. I know exactly what kind of man I married."

The same boat coming to the docks, took our attention. Now it brought more people.

First descended, a very tall man, with the same built as Joham; he helped a petite young woman. She looked too young to be his wife. She was also very cute. Esme elbowed me and winked. Damn! I'm just like her.

Then a man, in his forties with the beginnings of a beer gut. He helped a red-head in a tight dress. They were obviously married.

After them, a young man descended. He looked younger than me and very nervous.

"He probably doesn't like to sail. He looks a little green." Esme pointed.

Bella laughed. "Poor guy! Looks about to throw up."

Then another man descended. He was tall, but lean. He looked about my age. He wore glasses and had the most curious shade of red hair I'd ever seen, like copper. He tried to help a woman, but she rejected his help. Then one of the men in the boat, helped her.

She was tall, had that kind of hair between blond and red. She had a robe on her.

The man shrugged his shoulders and walked to the hotel lobby like the others.

"Maybe she's drunk." Esme said.

Bella had a blank face. Weird. Rosalie on the other hand, was looking at the last woman.

"She's doped."

"marijuana?" Esme inquired.

"No, something worst. Look how she moves." We looked at the woman, when Joham pushed us inside.

"Come on, you will gossip later. I want to meet them."

We complied, we were curious. Except Bella, who came by walking slowly.

The Manager of the hotel was distributing keys and some brochures with the hotel amenities. That's when we noticed there were two other women inside.

"We usually have dinner together, and the other guests wer expecting you." He pointed to us, so we waved hi. Some of the new guests waved back.

"I think I'll leave you to freshen up, and we will meet for dinner in an hour. What do you think?"

The whole room agreed and we left.

xxx

We were seated at the table, a couple of people absent. Bella claimed she didn't feel right, but Michael agreed to come without her. The new ones were taking a seat. Except the woman with the robe.

The petite woman and her companion took a seat by my left. Esme was on the right, elbowing me as always.

"Hi. I'm Alice Brandon, and this grumpy man is my father, Felix." The older man grumped something like hi.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock and these are Esme and Carlisle Cullen." We shook hands.

The redhead was seated in front of us.

"I'm Vicky Hunter, and this is my husband James. Say hi darling."

Her husband just waved.

While she continued introducing herself to the others, Alice nudged me and said in a low voice.

"God she's dying for attention! She loves her husband but she always want the attention on her. She wants her husband to feel like he win the lottery with her. She has some self-esteem issues. But she's better than..."

The doors to the restaurant opened suddenly. Then walking slowly, like she was on a video, came the other woman. She had the tightest dress ever. Her boobs were almost spilling from it. She walked slowly 'til she got the seat at the side of the man with the glasses. He didn't bother to turn to her.

The waiter pulled her chair.

"Thank you, darling."

She took her seat and made a show of how she crossed her legs. Now, when I first saw her, she looked to be in her twenties, very beautiful. But now, a closer look showed how she was closer to her forties and her neck was pretty marked. She was beautiful though.

She cleared her throat. The man with the glasses exhaled.

"Hi I'm Edward Masen and this is my wife, Tanya Denali-Masen."

She waved and smiled to all of us.

Alice nudged me again.

"She's awful. She acts like she's a star or something but I only saw her in a few old magazines. She was a socialite, a few years back. Look, now that you're talking to me she will try to get your attention."

And she was right.

"You have the face of a cowboy. Are you from Texas?"

"Yes Ma'am. Jasper Whitlock." I extended my hand, but I couldn't reach her. It was only the gesture.

She giggled.

"See Ed, I told you he was from Texas. I have a sixth sense."

I nodded and turned to Alice. The woman irritated me, what was her name? Ah, right Tanya. Tanya now set her eyes on Carlisle.

"Oh and you're too blond. Where are you from?"

Esme was the one who answered. "His parents were english, but they move here after they married. You also had a different air. Where are you from?" Esme had a devious smile.

"My mother was russian."

Edward, the guy with the glasses, coughed. But he didn't correct her.

Then the other two women came.

"We're so sorry we got lost. I'm Jessica Stanley and this is my friend Angela Webber. This hotel is enormous!"

They took the only seats left, with the older men. Joham winked at them, and the quiet one blushed.

We had a wonderful evening, everybody was talking, and we only had two interruptions from Tanya. She really loved the attention.

"So where are you from?" She asked Joham.

"Well, I was born in Austria, but my family moved back to the states when I was a toddler."

"Oh, you're from the land of kangaroos!" Tanya giggled.

I looked to Edward, and he was terribly embarrassed. Another one who had me wondering what was he thinking when he married her. Esme was ready to pounce, when I decided to change the topic.

"We were planning a fishing trip for this weekend. What do you think?"

James Hunter's eyes shined. "Count with me, do you want to come sweetheart?"

His wife smiled to him. "Sure honey, whatever you want."

Alice nudged me again.

"I know, you think they're cute. Wait 'til you're around her for more time. She's a bit obnoxious."

"I really dislike Tanya. What was her husband thinking?"

"Oh, that's one I still can't find out. I'm working on it."

"Miss Alice, count with me." I winked at her.

Esme kicked me.

"Oh right. And with Esme."

* * *

Hi!

Well now you met Edward... and the rest of the guests. Who do you think is worst, Michael or Tanya?

See ya on Thursday.

May


	5. Chapter 5

Dinner with the new guests was fun, but I left early and went to sleep. I found Tanya and Victoria horribly annoying.

The next morning I went to my morning walk, but found that Bella was swimming alone. I walked to our usual spot. Esme and Alice were chatting happily there.

"Good morning Jasper!"

I waved them and took one of the chairs.

"Where's Carlisle?"

"He drank a bit more than usual. That James Hunter is a party animal." She giggled.

James 'beer gut' is a party animal? He had the face of the nerdiest of the accountants.

"He is one." Alice chirped.

"What?"

"James is an accountant, but apparently when they go out he changes a lot." She looked at my confused face. "Oh, you said that out loud. Though I find his beer gut cute. Did you noticed how he combs his hair to hide his balding spots?"

Both women giggled.

"But Victoria really takes care of herself, she looks stunning for a forty-year old woman." Esme smiled.

"And she really loves him, she just wants him to feel like he won the lottery with her."

"And he did. I thought he was boring, but then he and Carlisle began to talk about football and I lost them. They talked about their college days and parties and when I noticed, they had drunk half a bottle of whisky."

I would find it funnier if I didn't watch Carlisle stoned a few days ago.

"But the funniest thing was that woman, Tanya. She's at least forty-five and she acts like a teenager."

"And she's the dumbest woman who I'd ever seen."

"They way she pushed her breasts upon Carlisle..." Esme giggled. "She made him so uncomfortable. I should be angry, but she must know by now that her moves only work with younger guys."

"I know! She was all like 'So you're a widower right Brandon' and my father just turned the other way. She's married! And poor Edward was quiet, just blushing when she made something embarrassing. I feel bad for him."

"He looked so cute with his glasses all crooked when I saw him when I got here. He likes to run early on the morning. In fact, he began his run a couple of minutes before Bella got here for her laps to the buoy. They will bond with Carlisle."

I smiled. "And with Joham, here he comes for his morning run."

Joham came to drop his towel and said hi, then he started his run.

"It's funny how many of us are early birds. Look, here comes those girls, Jessica and Angela."

Alice smiled at Esme's definition of 'girls'. Jessica and Angela looked like they were in their mid-thirties.

"Oh hi! We thought we would be the only ones down here, with the way everybody was partying yesterday..." Said the one with the brown hair, I think that was Jessica.

"Oh no, there's a bunch of us who like to come here early. Bella over there likes to swim as my husband, Joham likes to run and it seems like Edward too; Jasper over here goes for a walk."

The one with the darker hair and glasses came to my side. "We're here to take a walk, now you will come with us."

There was something disturbing with the way she held my arm. She touched my biceps...

"Ooh, you exercise."

I'm sure I was blushing, but my so-called friends were laughing. Alice snorted!

"Now, let's go. I want to be back in time to take a shower before breakfast." The one with the brown hair took my other bicep and we left.

xxx

I was glad we were finally back. If I thought Esme was gossipy, these women were worst! They grilled me about my story, where I lived, who came here with me, where did I work, am I single, do I have a pet... they left me feeling naked! And now I was feeling dizzy because I lent my sunglasses to Angela. It was weird, because when we got back, Edward was seated by Bella's side and for a second I was sure they were holding hands under the table. My eyes blinked twice and when I looked again, Edward was talking to Joham who was seated on his other side, and Bella was giggling with Alice. I was hallucinating.

Bella turned to me and giggled more. Now I was sure Alice told her about these women and their wandering hands.

"We were talking, and we decided to have breakfast here. It seems that our hangover friends decided to skip their first meal and we are hungry. What do you say?"

Jessica took a seat, or may I said, put a chair between Bella and Edward and took a seat. "Sure, I think it's wonderful how you manage to make friends with everybody. In other trips we had taken, people alway hang in groups."

Angela decided to seat besides Joham, who covered himself with his towel discreetly. He also knew about their hands.

"Don't be shy." She told him and winked.

Joham just coughed and made a sign to a waiter who was passing by.

"We would like to order breakfast now."

"So Joham, I heard you were retired from the army..."

Joham paled at her words.

xxxx

A few hours later, when we were all fed and refreshed, we gathered around the bar by the pool.

The older men were entranced in a card game, Jessica and Angela were over Emmett asking him questions, James and Carlisle were in a table over a corner playing chess, while Esme, Bella, Alice and Rosalie went for a walk through the gardens. I was tempted to go over my favorite place, but I wanted to be sure I wouldn't find anyone over there. I was only missing Edward, Michael, Tanya and Victoria. When I got closer to the edge of the terrace, I noticed Victoria was on the beach making some yoga poses on a mat and Michael watching with rapt attention. This was too funny, because despite Victoria loved to have the male attention for her, she only wanted it to make her husband feel better. So all of Michael's attempts fell on deaf ears. She ignored every word Michael said to her.

I heard voices over my left side, the girls were coming back. Now if I could only see where Tanya and her husband were...

From my right, one woman was coming over here. Tanya. Her movements were calculated to gather the attention from every male around. She walked lazily, one feet in front of the other, swaying her hips with a certain cadence. She stopped by the pool, and left her robe fall to the floor. She was wearing a barely there red bikini. She fluffed her hair and very carefully sat in one of the loungers. She stretched one of her legs and slowly she took out her shoe. She gave a look around, but only one person was looking at her. Michael Newton.

He walked slowly to the next lounger and smiled. She gave him a plastic bottle, and turned so she was laying on her stomach. He moved the ties of her bikini and applied the sunscreen on her. He was caressing her back and laughed, then I noticed how he applied some of the cream on her butt.

Immediately I turned to the girls, and obviously Bella was watching. Her face twitched into a little smile and then she went blank. Rosalie was glaring, so Esme hugged Bella and took her to the other side again. Rosalie was walking to Michael and Tanya, but Alice pushed her to walk to my side instead.

"You wouldn't believe the beautiful butterfly that Bella photographed!" Alice almost yelled.

Michael shrank his shoulders and turned to Alice, guilt written all over his face.

"Really? Where's Bella? I want her to show me." Michael tried to stand up from the lounger, but Tanya's hand stopped him.

"But you're missing my shoulder blades. I'm gonna get burned! I'm sure your wife can understand you're just doing a favor to a friend." Tanya sneered.

Alice had to struggle to stop Rosalie; the woman was furious.

But for once, Michael acted like a husband and walked to where Alice showed him Bella was.

Tanya huffed, but then she turned her face to me.

"I hope there are still gentlemen in Texas." she purred. Somehow I didn't find it sexy.

"Sorry Ma'am. I have something to do; but I can look out for your husband, I'm sure he would like to help."

I took Rosalie's arm and we left.

Rosalie was shaking, and I offered to bring her a drink. Alice pulled her to a stool on the bar, where I noticed Edward was sitting. He was looking at something in his lap-top.

"Enjoying a bit of solitude?"

He shook his head and turned to me.

"Yeah. It may sound silly, but when I want to really relax and forget about the world, I play video games."

My brows were almost out of my face.

"What?"

"Yeah, a few shots to an animated character, scream profanities to a teenager who's playing on the other side of the world; it really let me release my stress."

The barman gave me Rosalie's drink, so I took it to her and left Edward with his games. Maybe that's why Tanya acts... no, there's no reason to behave like that.

Alice was calming Rosalie, while she took a sip of her drink.

"Sorry, it's just that Michael does some things... it triggers something in me that I want to forget. I feel so bad for Bella: I think she feels trapped in her marriage, and no matter how many times she told us she doesn't care, we know it affects her. And that woman... I remember some gossip from long time ago. She was young then, and she was the mistress of an old man. I can't remember his name. Just that he was like ninety and she was barely twenty. Well, she went to live with him and soon he died, and when they read the will, he left everything to her. It was a scandal, the family sued or tried to invalidate the will, and in the end she got most of the money. The wife died a few months later and because of the rage against her, she went into hiding for a few years."

Alice elbowed me.

"Are you sure it was Tanya?"

"Sure, one of my uncles was an attorney on the family's side. She was evil since she was young. Always acting like she was too innocent, only to stab you in the back when you turned. She deserved all the hate. I can't imagine how Edward married her, he's at least fifteen years younger than her."

Rosalie's glass was empty so I hurried to get another one. We had to take advantage of her talkative state.

I felt someone taping my shoulder.

"Excuse me, I was feeling indisposed yesterday and didn't have the chance to come down for dinner. Where the other guests are reunited? I want to introduce myself. By the way, I'm Riley Biers."

* * *

Hi! I know, we all hate Tanya even more. But what do you think about the other guests?

See ya on Sunday, I have to take advantage of vacations.

May


	6. Chapter 6

Fucker Riley Biers cut our time with Rosalie short. I guided him toward the table where everybody was talking and drinking. When I turned to get back to the bar, Rosalie was safely tucked in her husband arms. Here goes our chance to get the gossip from Rosalie! Shit, I sound like Esme!

The other fucker, Edward, was seated with my uncle, playing some weird card game. Figures, my uncle was such a nerd too.

I took a seat next to Alice, who was sulking for the same reasons.

"We need to get Rosalie drunk another time. Imagine how many stories she could tell us!"

"Here comes Esme, maybe she got something out of Bella."

I thought Esme was leading Bella to Michael. Hell! I thought Michael went to search for Bella. No, Esme led Bella to seat with Rosalie, and Victoria joined them. Apparently she was appalled for Michael's behavior, and she promptly reassured Bella that everything would be fine. Bella just gave her a soft smile. I searched for Michael, but he wasn't around here. Even Tanya came to seat to one of the loungers closer to us.

"You wouldn't believe what happened!" Esme told us in a low voice.

"What?" Alice was almost bouncing in her chair. I pushed her so she would calm down.

"That little maid, Gianna, is pregnant."

Uh?

"You know which one, the one who was flirting with Michael the other day."

I nodded, this wasn't the juicy gossip I expected from Esme. Alice, who didn't know about Gianna shenanigans, was looking at Esme, quite perplexed.

"When we left, we went to seat by one of the gardens. Well, Gianna was crying and telling her aunt that she was pregnant. When her aunt asked who was the father, Gianna's wails became louder but she said she was sure it was Embry, the bell boy."

Esme's smile was radiant, she was very proud of her piece of information. Alice however...

"So? We have better information. You suck! We expected some drama with Bella and Michael."

"Nah, she just told him she wasn't in the mood to deal with him, and he left."

"Ah, what we found it's better. Rosalie was a little drunk..."

I left them to talk, My uncle was calling for me.

"Come Jasper."

I took a seat in his little table. The cards were scrambled. They were playing Uno?

"Uno, really?"

"It's a fun game, and someone over there is playing jenga. We like variety. Anyway, I wanted to talk with you."

"Sure. Are you having fun?"

"I'm having lots and lots of fun, the real question is... are you having fun?"

I smiled. "Well, I'm not bored."

"See, that's what worries me. I promised to your mother that you would forget everything about Maria. That you would be having fun."

"Well, I haven't thought of Maria until you mentioned it."

"Hmm, but you're not having fun. You're spending all your time surrounded by Esme and that new girl, gossiping all day. I mean, look at me! I don't mind the gossip, in fact, I'm sure I know a lot more than you. But I'm still enjoying myself, drinking more wine that what I'm supposed to, I play cards with the guys, we gossip, we talk shit about the government, I got laid..."

"Ugh! Don't remind me of that."

"I'm sure if I ask to our dear Carlisle to take my blood pressure it would show how well I'm doing. But you..."

"Me? I'm fine. I mean, discussing the life of the others is fun."

"But it isn't like you. What about going to hike over the mountain trail? Or learning to surf on the other side of the island? You forgot your plans just to be with your female friends that are happy finding about the life of everyone in the island, but this isn't like you. Just look at your little friend, Alice. She has the biggest crush on Edward. That's why she's so interested in finding all the gossip on his wife."

"Really?"

"Just look at her. She thinks she's so subtle but her blush gives her away."

He was right. Alice was babbling with Esme, but now and then she turned to look at Edward. How could I miss it? I spend so much time with Alice. Suddenly an idea came to my mind...

"Am I that obvious?"

"Kinda. If it makes you feel better neither Bella nor Edward had noticed. But don't tempt your luck, consider that woman has enough problems for you to add to them. And no, don't even think about it. You won't be her knight in shining armor."

"How did you know I was going to ask about her?"

He exhaled. "Because I know you. My last word on Bella's issue. Leave it alone, she won't be anything more than a friend. Believe me. The same goes for your young friend Alice. Edward also has enough problems and he won't go to her to cry upon her shoulder. Now, I want to talk about something different."

"A-hum."

"Have you tought what do you want to do after we go back? Now, I'm asking because your mother and I had a few conversations before I asked you to come here with me. We are worried. It was fine that you went to the ranch and helped her, but we really did it to get you out of the city. We knew you needed a change of scenery."

"What? That ranch needed repair. And she asked for my help before."

"And then she came to me, I set her with one of my men and the first part was set when you broke up with Maria. Your mother thought it would be better if you moved to the ranch for a while; but then she realized that you were shutting yourself off. I offered to bring you here, I mean, I was coming here, what better than to bring you with me. But we have talked, and we think it's better if you consider to get back to work. Now don't think I'm imposing my job offer to you. Just be aware that you can come back, I'll be more than happy to give you your old work. I dismissed Paul that same day because I found some serious fuck ups... he won't be there. And we don't want you to worry about your mother, she's fine. She has the means to repair the ranch, we just wanted to get you out of everything for a while."

I was stunned by his words. A big part of my bad mood was caused because of guilt. And now I'm finding out it was their plan to get me away from anything that would remind me Maria...

"I don't know what to say."

"I'm sure you're angry. After all, we messed with your life. But we did it with the best of intentions."

I sighed. I needed a moment alone.

"I need to take a walk."

"Promise to think about it."

I nodded and left his table. I got to the bar and asked for a bottle of whatever. The barman gave me tequila. When I turned, Alice tried to stop me, but I just asked her for time.

I needed to get away, maybe my secret place was finally alone.

I almost ran into the hotel, walking fast through empty hallways. There it was. The curtains were down and it looked like this time...

"Your wife is so stupid, but no more than my husband. Making all this drama, making all of them feel pity for her... God! I hate her."

No, no, no, no. I saw her. She was on the lounger by the pool...

"Like I care for their opinion. They're just a bunch of losers, coming over here to try to feel younger. Now, did you get it?"

"Of course I did. I put it in Edward's suitcase. There was no way I would get caught with the box on the airport. Here, I have a bit here."

"Good girl. I need a fix. Bella dumped my bag on the way, I think she did it when we were on the boat."

No. But I thought... There was some shuffling and then... he was sniffing... and moaning.

"I made her pay for it."

"But you said you didn't touch her. You promised that never again..."

"Shh. I told you baby, you're the only one."

That bastard!

I left when their moans got louder. Shit. I did the only thing left, I went to my room.

* * *

Hi! Sorry, I wanted to post yesterday, but something happened and we didn't have electricity. :(

It's sad how much we depend on it.

Well, who do you hate more now? Don't you feel bad for Jasper? First he gets angry because his uncle and his mother lied to him, and then he can't even get drunk in his favorite place. It seems like it's also Michael favorite place ;) What do you thinkabout Alice's crush?

See you on Wednesday, if the electricity company gives me the chance.

May


	7. Chapter 7

My memories from last night were hazy. I remember coming back to my room, after finding out that my favorite spot became Michael's favorite spot too. Now I'm not sure if I want to go back there. I mean, to seat in that couch knowing what touched it the night before...eww!

The tequila bottle was standing empty on my nightstand. Damn! That's why my head hurt so much. And I can't remember dinner, I'm sure I didn't order nothing from room service.

Shit, my laptop!

I sat and found the laptop at the foot of the bed. I had vague memories of searching for information on Tanya, because what Rosalie told us was worth of a more detailed look. Maybe I googled Michael, Bella and Edward, but nothing relevant came out. I opened the laptop, and what I saw scared me. There on the screen, were pictures of Maria on lingerie. What did I search?

It was an e-mail. Maria begging me to come back. Those were the pictures she used to try to lure me. She looks thinner that I remember. Ja, that one with the purple bra was wrong on so many levels; it was what she wore when I caught her with Paul.

There were more mails. I know I don't check my mail so often since I left the city, but this was ridiculous. 741 mails. Three or four mails a day.

I have to block her. The last two were from a clinic. All of these is bullshit. One would think that six months later she would had got the hint. I'm not coming back.

I erased the mails without a doubt.

Now, let's see what I found about Tanya Denali...

xxx

When I remembered that we were supposed to go fishing, I ran to the beach. Someone had to be there. I was right, Bella was sitting on a chair, instead of swimming.

"Good morning Bella! What about that fishing trip?"

"It got cancelled, there's a storm coming. But instead they organized a costume party."

"Like a Halloween party?"

"Sort of. The manager offered to give us some costumes they keep for occasions like this, but the idea is to create a costume from whatever you find around here. There's a prize for the best costume if you're interested."

I noticed that today she wasn't wearing her bathing suit, but cotton shorts and a tank top. She looked sexier than ever.

"Why aren't you swimming?"

She smiled. "I forgot you left early. Let's just say our friends got a bit excited for the party and there were limitless amounts of alcohol... I hope all of them are still sleeping avoiding the hangover. I knew they wouldn't be up early."

"And you didn't partake in such events?"

"Nah, I didn't feel in the mood of partying. I left early too."

"Had you give it a thought?"

"Uh?"

"Your costume. By the way, do they think to set another date for the fishing trip?"

"Yeah, they said it depends on how big the storm gets. It may be two or three days. I didn't notice you were so interested."

"I am! I offered Carlisle to watch him while he dives, and I want to swim on open sea."

"Aren't you scared of sharks?"

"Nah, I heard there are other animals over here. Maybe we could see a dolphin."

She laughed. There was something in her being so carefree that made me feel... like a teenager.

"You sound just like Esme and her octopus. Maybe I could disguise like one. Now I have to think how to make the costume."

"You don't look like an octopus."

"Really, what do I look like?" Her beautiful eyes were on me, mirth on her face. She's an angel.

"A manta ray."

She snorted.

"Think about it, it's an easy costume. Just two squares of fabric and a tail."

"And a smiling face. They always look like they smile."

"See? Now let's think about my costume."

"A shark? No, maybe Aquaman."

"Does the costumes had to be related to the sea?"

"No, not really. We could steal a carpet and you could go as a caveman."

"Why are we thinking about ridiculous costumes? You could go as a sexy mermaid." I wiggled my brows, so she knew I was joking, only I wasn't.

"Nah, I think the skanky costumes are more suited for other occasions."

"And other people. Just imagine what Victoria will wear?" That was the chirpy voice of Alice. She came skipping from the beach, with Edward behind her. The guy looked overwhelmed.

A bit of Bella's carefree demeanor disappeared. Now I'm wondering if it was for Alice or Edward. There was a bit of tension between those two, Edward and Bella.

"So we're going for funny costumes?" Edward asked.

"I guess so. What were you thinking?" Bella asked him, while taking out a bottle of water from a bag.

"Oh, I was thinking to go as a mermaid; and I asked Edward to go as Neptune. But he doesn't like it." Ok, Alice wasn't a bit subtle. How was it that I never noticed?

"If I got a disguise, it has to be something comfortable. We're going to be wearing it for a few hours, and you won't caught me wearing spandex or thighs."

Alice pouted, and in that moment I noticed that Bella glared at Alice. Well, Alice tends to be annoying, but she has a good heart.

"Jasper thinks that maybe I should be a manta ray. It's an easy costume and I find it funny."

Edward smiled, a bit too much for my liking.

"So funny costumes? I could steal some boxes from the kitchen and go as a robot."

Alice's eyes opened so much. "But it will be difficult to seat with them. And if you want to go to pee... no, it isn't practical. Come on, let's give a walk around here to see what we find."

We all agreed it was a good idea.

Later, we were getting too invested in our search. By now, we had discarded a few obscure anime references, superheros, oh and 'slutty costumes' as the girls named them.

"I give up. Let's take a few sheets and make togas." Alice said.

"Or make them two holes and we could be ghosts."

Bella and Alice turned to see each other, eyes opened big as saucers.

"Japanese ghost!" They said at the same time.

"Jinx!" The said again at the same time.

"Ok, if you two go as ghosts, what should we wear?" Edward smiled.

"You both can go as manta rays." Alice answered, though she was thinking something else.

"Good morning guys!" Joham passed by our side, running like every day.

We waved 'hi' to him.

When he was far from us, Alice asked us in a low voice "Why don't we go as a zombie version of whatever. Jasper, you'll be a great zombie cowboy, Bella with her long hair will look great as a japanese ghost. Edward, I'm going to steal one of the lab coats my father had in his suitcase, and you'll be a zombie doctor, use your glasses with a few pens on your front pocket. I'm gonna do the make up."

"And what about you Alice?" Bella was smiling.

"I'm gonna be Jill Valentine and will go all resident evil on your zombie's asses."

xxx

At lunch time, everybody was talking in hushed whispers, and you could see how little groups were formed. Everybody was discussing costumes. The only two who weren't into the party craziness, were Michael and Tanya. They were bored talking to each other. It appears that now that he was hanging around Tanya, Bella was free to talk to us. What an asshole!

Esme was giggling at whatever Carlisle was whispering in her ears, but she made me a sign to seat with her.

"Are you fine? You left early and seemed upset." She was all motherly, straightening my shirt.

"I needed some time alone."

"Well, your uncle was worried for you. He really cares about you."

I huffed. I knew he cares, the same way I care about him. We're family. We love each other, no matter how angry we get at each other. But sometimes, all you need is space.

"I know Esme. I'll talk to him later, I just needed some time alone."

She nodded. "And I saw you with Bella this morning; I felt so bad for deserting her this morning. I had the worst hangover ever. Believe me, James gets really wild after a few drinks." Esme was blushing!

"We talked for a while, then we got to find our costumes with Alice and Edward. Do you have yours ready?"

"Oh yeah! I'm so glad Carlisle is playing along with me. He has a great sense of humor. Now come, I need you to help me with a couple of things. Carlisle offered to get the rest."

She led me out of the restaurant.

Now that we were walking alone through the hallway, she stopped me.

"Now tell me the truth. How are you? I didn't want to talk in front of those two women. They're too nosy."

"Which women?"

"Jessica and Angela. They hounded all the men, trying to pry all the information out of them. Coud you believe Angela asked Carlisle in which hospitals he had worked? That was too much for polite conversation; I don't like them. What if they are extortioners?"

I wanted to laugh at Esme's concerns; in my opinion those women were desperate to find a suitable husband, and maybe they wanted Carlisle to introduce them to his single friends.

Esme kept guiding me through some hallways that I'd never seen before, to finally set into a sofa in a balcony.

We sat and when she was about to ask something we heard hushed voices below us.

"I can't stand it anymore!" It was a woman's voice, it was so soft that I knew it wasn't Tanya.

"Just a couple of days and it will be over love." The man's voice was too low to distinguish from others, but I was sure it wasn't Michael's. He sounds whiny all the time.

"But what if..."

"No, it all go according with the plan. We just have to have faith. Remember I love you."

Then we heard sounds like they were kissing and steps going away. I went to take a look, but as far as I could see, we were alone.

"Who do you think it was? Michael and some woman?" Esme asked in a low voice.

"No, it wasn't Michael voice. And I've heard him talking in a very low voice before. But the woman's voice. I think I heard it before."

I was sure it would come to me, I decided to change the topic.

"Do you want to know what I found about Tanya Denali?"


	8. Chapter 8

Despite our good intentions, Edward and I got ready together. Alice just gave us a pale make up and use a gel to glue some fake wounds to our heads. I got a sleeve with a part of a bone out and Edward got something like a brain coming out of his head. I think we looked really cool.

By now, we were tired of waiting for them, so we went to the bar. We were alone.

"Do you know what disguise your wife choose?"

He gave me a wry smile.

"No." Then he took a sip of his drink. "Sorry, I think it's pretty obvious that my wife and I aren't on the best terms. And it always had been like this."

It seems that liquor was loosening us, because I was brave enough to ask. "And what are you doing with her if you don't..."

"Let's just say that Bella wasn't the only one who married someone for a different reason than love."

Uh? I thought he wasn't close to Bella, I never saw them talking.

"But why...?"

"Let's just say I was in need of help and Tanya's mother was worried about her daughter's future. She's not the sharpest tool in the shed, and she has enough money to temp many men with no scruples. She helped me and I had to marry her daughter."

I was asking about Bella, but now that he wanted to share his story.

"But I read that she was with this old man..."

"Her mother was pretty cunning. She was pretty and smart but sadly fell in love with a married man. She was forced to leave her little town and went to Chicago with her little daughter. Because of her facial features and a hearing disability that gave her a distinct accent when she spoke, some people thought she came from Russia. Ha. She used it to her advantage and changed her name to Denali. God knows how she thought it would pass for Russian. They lived frugally, and when Tanya grew up she turned into a beautiful but very stupid woman. Her mother looked around for a sugar daddy for her daughter and found it. She pushed and pushed until the man was head over heels in lust with Tanya. She manipulated him to change his will. I assume you read how did it end."

I nodded, and thought on asking something else, to give him the chance to take more of his drink. It wasn't needed.

"Well, after that, men surrounded Tanya, and she was a bit enthusiastic with their attention. She was lucky her mother was always there, or some man would had stolen their fortune. Then time passed, her mother, who was named Mildred by the way, got sick. She knew that if she left Tanya to her own devices she would be lost, so she looked out and found me. My mother had Alzheimer, and I was struggling to make ends meet. I had two jobs and took classes at night in the community college, which led to leave my mother unattended. Mildred's offer made me think I won the lottery. I was a damn fool."

Wow. I let him take another sip of his drink, I wanted to find out more.

"Why did you say you were a fool?"

"Mildred made sure I couldn't leave her daughter. Tanya pays for my mother medical bills, and I have to pretend to be the dutiful husband. She can cheat, she can do whatever she wants... as long as she pays the bills. And I... I have to make sure no one steals from her and keep the façade."

"But you said you never loved her."

"And I don't. But if we have to live together and pretend to be a happy couple, at least we have to be civil to each other. She's not. She's rude, she humiliates me whenever she has the chance. Could you belive that when I finished college and found a decent job, she slept with my boss and forced him to fire me, so she would had the control over me?"

"That was low."

"Oh, and it wasn't the only time she had done it. Then, what's the point in faking a happy marriage when she's throwing herself to any man around? And any time I try to leave, she sends her lawyer back to me. She said they will make it look like I owe her for the medical attention for my mother. Do you know how expensive was to keep my mother..."

He suddenly got quiet. Discreetly, I tried to see who made him stop, and noticed that a few of our fellow guests were here. Alistair was dressed as Neo from Matrix, and Jessica was dressed as a french maid. I looked around for her friend Angela, but I didn't see her. What I saw, almost made me choke. Victoria was dressed as the little mermaid and James was dressed as a very colorful fish. Victoria's boobs almost made her shell bra explode. She really looked good for a forty something woman. I nudged Edward's shoulder, but he was as shocked as I.

"Damn Ariel and Flounder!"

I looked at him more shocked. How does he know?

"My mother loved Disney's movies. I watched them many times." He said shrugging his shoulders.

Esme and Carlisle arrived with the lamest costumes. A doctor and a nurse. At least Edward was an awesome zombie doctor.

Esme was at our side, while Carlisle ordered their drinks.

"I wasn't sure if her boobs were natural of fake. Now, I can see the scar where they stuck her implants inside." Then she pointed to Tanya. "Hers are natural. That jiggle comes with age."

Tanya was dressed as a very weird Cleopatra. Another costume that was barely held in its place. Edward laughed at Esme's comment.

"Where are the girls?"

"We are waiting for them too."

Suddenly we heard a commotion. Some laughter and guffaws. The side door opened and the other older men came in. Dressed with togas and screaming for Angela who came in dressed as a sexy Hawaiian girl with grass skirt and a big coconut bra, though hers wasn't spilling its contents.

I couldn't help but notice that Tanya was giving the evil eye to Victoria, because even she had to admit how good she looked tonight. Michael came talking with Riley, both dressed as mimes.

"What? Did you dressed together little girls?" Joham goaded them, but Riley knew how to take a joke.

He mimicked Michael's movements, as he was the reflection oF Michael in a mirror.

That's when I noticed Bella was already here, having a word with Esme; while Edward was looking at the floor, blushing. Bella looked really scary. Then I saw Alice. Damn! She looked hot tonight. She had a tight top and tighter pants with two plastic guns and a badge hanging from her hips. She was wearing thigh high black boots with heels so high I was wondering how she managed to walk. She accentuated her eyes with heavy make up and her hair was slick and tamed for once.

"Oh Bella! We were supposed to arrive together, so people knew who I am."

"Please, my costume isn't related. These boys were the ones who should had come with you!"

Tanya came towards Alice.

"And who are you?" She was displeased that another woman was also taking the male attention.

"Jill Valentine, ready to kill any zombie around here."

"And who's that?"

"She is a character in the Resident Evil games."

"And she also appears on the movies." Bella added.

Esme smiled. "I have to watch them, you look lovely and so sexy. Look Carlisle! She kills zombies!" Carlisle was on his second or third drink of the night, already engaging James in a game of cards.

"Oh, where are Rosalie and Emmett?"

"Over here!"

He came as a cowboy and Rosalie was a saloon girl. It was the first time that we saw her showing so much skin. I gotta admit she also look amazing for her age... and she was tipsy.

Alice's eyes shined with the hopes of getting more information from Rosalie, just as Esme's.

They went for her and left Bella with me and Edward. I noticed they were looking at each other, like they were having some kind of private moment. Then Edward left to talk to my uncle. Bella pushed me to one of the tables and distracted me again. I just didn't get it. They look cozy for a second and then... Probably my imagination and the five beers I already had in my stomach.

xxxx

The alcohol flowed and I had to admit most of us were drunk. Rosalie and Alice won the prize for best costume, much to Tanya's chagrin. Then I noticed Bella talking to Tanya, and it was making her furious. I ran to their side and only got the last of Bella's words.

"...Her name is Gianna. But now she's pregnant and she's not working tonight."

Tanya only mumbled a thank you and left. And I found it weird. Why was Bella sharing the latest gossip with Tanya?

"Hey Jasper, do you want to dance?"

They were playing some latin music, and I had two left feet.

"I don't dance, I probably will stomp on your feet." But my uncle heard and came over to take Bella away. Now, my uncle can't dance but when he's drunk he tries. He twirled Bella around and soon she was showing him how to shake his hips and shimmy his shoulders. It was hilarious!

Victoria was dancing with James, well, more like humping James. And Alice and Esme were trying to follow Bella's instructions. Jessica and Angela were dancing with Caius and Joham. Edward was dancing with Rosalie quite well. Emmett was clapping to his wife and Carlisle was talking with Riley.

Uh oh. Michael and Tanya were missing. Shit! I'm as nosy as Esme!

I walked around, trying to find something else to do. I found the manager who asked me to help him with the bottles of champagne, they were the prize of the contest.

"Do you think they'll be too hangover tomorrow? The storm passed and I thought it would be a perfect day for the fishing trip."

One look at the others and I shook my head.

"Yeah, it will be better to leave it for the next day. I'll call and ask for the biggest boat then. Everybody wants to come."

That was interesting. I couldn't picture Victoria or Tanya on a fishing trip.

The manager gave the prizes and announced the date of the trip. Now most of us were drunk enough to call it quits. I offered to accompany Bella and Alice to their rooms. Edward and Esme joined us. The first room was Bella's, but when we were getting closer we could hear the moans and the bed colliding with the wall. Shit!

Bella just stood quiet for a second. Another moan louder than the others and the voice of Michael screaming in extasis made her snap.

"Alice, would you mind if I spend the night with you? I can't..."

Alice hugged her and pulled her forward.

"Sure hun. Now, why don't we have a girls night? I can give you a make over, a mani and pedi..."

Esme was shocked but followed them. Edward was just standing there, quiet. He sighed and went to the other side, leaving me alone.

What was I supposed to do?

I went back to the party, I needed more beer. I had to get the courage to go on with the idea I just had.

* * *

Hi! Sorry for taking so long to post; work was crazy and I needed a day off.

Now, I know we all hate Tanya and Michael; just wait and they'll get what they deserve ;) HEA always.

I'll try to post the next chapter on Tuesday.

May


	9. Chapter 9

My alarm woke me at eight o'clock.. Just in time to go on with my plan.

I took a quick bath, dressed fast and went to our usual spot at the beach, hoping to find Bella alone. I was sure Carlisle would be sleeping 'til noon after I encouraged him to drink more... Well, I pushed him and Joham 'til they were a babbling mess. I had to make sure Bella would be alone in the morning.

Sure enough, Bella was reading a book all alone.

"Good morning Bella!"

She turned her face to me, and I noticed that she was crying. Her eyes were puffy. My resolve strengthened.

"Hmm, I want to talk to you."

She just nodded, but she lowered her gaze.

"Well, I noticed how bad Michael treats you and..."

"Oh no Jasper! Please don't."

"No Bella. This time I have to let you know. You have options. I know we just met, but I think you're a wonderful woman, and it breaks my heart to see this things happening to you. You deserve to be pampered, cherished."

She tried to interrupt me, but I was sure of what I was doing.

"I can offer you that. We can escape. If you are still with him because you feel obligated, then I promise to find the best lawyer. Despite his comments, money isn't an issue for me. I can help you."

She was shaking her head, more tears falling from her puffy eyes than before.

"Oh no Jasper, please no."

"Look, I know you think of me as a friend, hell, as an acquaintance. But I can promise to give you some space, to let you get on your feet again. Just give me the word and we can go wherever you want."

This time she really interrupted me.

"No Jasper. Please. It isn't like that. I think of you as a friend, a very dear one. But things aren't as bad as you think." She exhaled. "Look, I can promise you that the situation is controlled. I'm fine."

"You don't look fine. You're crying!"

"But I'm not crying over what you think. I don't mind Michael cheating. I expect that Michael cheats. Keeps him away from me."

She pulled me to seat on the chair next to her.

"I know Edward talked to you and told you a bit from his story, well, mine it's very similar. I can't give you the details, but I need you to understand that I was pressured to marry Michael. It wasn't something I would do on my own. And he knows it, that's why he is such a jerk to me. He could never buy my love. But I need to stay in this for a bit more time. I'm telling you things that are supposed to be secret, but believe me when I say things are going to change soon, very soon. Now, I appreciate your good intentions, but I know we don't belong together, and you know it, deep inside. You don't love me. I don't want to diminish your offer, but you barely know me. I think you see me as a damsel in distress, but I promise you I'm not."

"But I can't think of a reason for you to stay in a marriage like that. Hell, I couldn't stay if I was in Edward's place. He has to find his balls and leave that woman!"

"Don't talk about things you can't understand!"

Uh. She was very passionate to defend him.

"Sorry, but I can understand him because I'm a similar situation. Just think that we have someone else to think about, not just us. Edward probably told you about his mother."

"Yeah, but he kinda implied that she died. So excuse me for not understanding."

"She died recently. But in the meantime he met someone else that kept him in this whole mess."

"Well and how do you know him? I didn't see you talking to him."

"Oh, we'd talked. I think the only person who I never spoke in this island is Alice's father, but give me one more day and I will."

She was trying to change the topic.

"Wait, why were you crying? I mean, we're friends. And you just rejected my very serious and formal proposal." And hurt my pride, but I wouldn't say that out loud.

"Uff! It's kinda embarrassing. It's...well, my time of the month. You know? Aunt Flo?"

She was nervous. If it was her period, then she would be blushing. She was lying. But what could I say? 'Hey don't lie to me. I put my heart on the line and you shut me down. At least have the decency to be honest with me.' Now I felt like a fool.

"Whatever Bella."

I left her. I heard her trying to call me, but I'd been humiliated enough for a day. The bar wasn't open so I had to settle for my cigarettes. My very favorite place was alone, and I was fine with it. I was sure Michael had sex in his bed last night not here, so the couch was clean. I hope so.

The curtains were down, and I stopped, just to check for any weird noise or moan.

Nothing at all.

I moved the curtains and opened the french windows. Ah! What a beautiful view! I sat on the couch and lighted one cigarette.

I exhaled quietly, not wanting to disturb the birds on the trees around me. This place was so peaceful. It almost made me forget the painful half hour that had passed.

What's wrong with Bella? That jerk treats her like garbage, maybe she thinks she deserves it. What's that about someone else to think about?Maybe she has a child, and Michael threatened her with the kid. But a girl like her would never leave her kid alone. Ugh! What's wrong with me? First I fall in lust with a gold digger, and when I found another woman who gets my attention, she's married to a jerk and rejects me to stay with him. I have the worst luck in love.

Suddenly, I heard voices below me.

"Yeah, I'm dying to get on that boat!"

"Do you like to fish?"

"No, but it looks like an outing for our group. What kind of fish would anyone catch with the mess and noise we will be making?"

It was Alice, and the other voice sounded like Edward's.

I heard some shuffling, probably the leaves on the floor.

"No Alice!"

"Why not? I'm sure you know where your wife spent the night. You should do the same."

Uh oh.

"Alice look, I like you as a friend. Nothing more."

"But you're trapped in that marriage! My father is a very influential man, we can help you to get away."

"Ugh! No Alice, thank you, but no."

"So you rather stay in a loveless marriage when you have the chance to get away with a woman who loves you"

"Alice, you don't love me! You don't know me enough to have feelings for me."

"Don't say that!"

"Alice, I'm sure you feel like I'm a man misunderstood and lonely; but I'm not. I'm where I have to be for now. I see you as a friend, and I hope we stay like that..."

I heard little steps coming closer.

"Wait Alice! Alice!"

Then I heard the sobs. Alice was crying. I took a look above the rail, and saw Edward leaving, with long strides. He was angry, though he didn't have a reason. Alice however...

"Psst, psst. Alice!"

She was just below me.

"Leave me alone!"

"No, come over here. It's very important."

"No!"

"Come! I can tell you that I feel exactly the same way. Come and I'll tell you the story. I need to vent."

"Just wait a minute!"

I heard shuffling and then I saw how Alice put a ladder on the rail of the balcony. She climbed easily, and when she got here, asked me to push the ladder to the side.

"I don't want to go back to the front door. Someone might see me and ask me questions. Now, why do you say that you feel the same way?"

"I also talked to Bella."

"Oh." First her eyes were full of understanding, but then she gave me a sad smile. "So little Miss I'm-pathetic rejected you?"

"She isn't pathetic."

"Sure. With her big doe eyes and that face that screams 'I'm vulnerable, protect me'. Oh, and she has an asshole of a husband which she chose over you."

I nudged her shoulder.

"You don't have to be mean. I can say the same about you. Like how Mr. Emoward and his bright green eyes and cooper hair didn't let you kiss him, so he could stay with the most pathetic cougar in the island."

"So we're the pathetic ones."

"Nah. Those two are masochistic. I mean, who could choose those saggy double D's over your... gorgeous gray eyes?" I said while looking at her small boobs. Hey, they were perky. She was twenty-three.

"Jerk!" She nudged my shoulder then cupped her boobs. "I could go without a bra and they still be pointing up."

I laughed. Despite my bitter feelings, Alice knew how to lift my mood.

"Don't laugh. Now tell me what happened. You heard my humiliation, I have the right to hear about yours."

So I told her everything. How I found Bella so attractive, how my heart broke every time Michael did something awful to her, how despite other people's advice, I went after her... to get rejected. She was a great listener, and never mocked my feelings or told me how stupid I was.

"You were right. I never saw them talking."

"Who?"

"Bella and Edward. They always avoid the other. And what she said about things changing soon. What the hell? Does she have a plan?"

"Maybe she's going to leave him and hide."

"Yeah. And she doesn't want to involve you. Hey, you said your uncle and Carlisle talked to you and asked you to leave her alone? And they also knew about me?"

I nodded.

"Shit! That's why Dad was so grumpy with Edward."

"Well, you're his little girl. No man will be enough for you in his eyes. Less one that's married to a harlot and doesn't have the courage to leave her."

She giggled.

"Jasper, sometimes you're very sweet. Bella missed the opportunity to be with a great man."

"Don't get mushy with me. You're going to make me cry."

"Do cowboys cry?"

"Why does everybody thinks I'm a cowboy just because I'm from Texas?"

"Please! You work in a ranch."

"I helped my Mother who owns a ranch! I lived in the city since I went to college. I even had to ask for the hat in my costume."

"If you say so..."

xxxx

The day passed quickly. Alice and I only left our hiding spot to eat quickly avoiding our nosy partners. Gotta say Alice is a great girl. We shared our stories, we laughed, we cried... She made me forget all my problems.

We decided to go to the fishing trip, and stay together. I told her how I offered Carlisle to watch over him, and she promised to swim with me.

The next morning we boarded the boat early in the morning. Some of our partners were already here. Carlisle with a duffel bag and a oxigen tank, Esme with a gigantic hat and her knitting bag, Joham with all his fishing equipment... and Bella. I pushed Alice to a corner on the opposite side.

"You're being kinda obvious." She whispered on my ear.

"I don't want to talk to her!" I answered, not as quietly as I wanted. "Just wait 'til Emoward comes."

She glared to me, but took a seat in the bench by my side.

Someone cleared her throat. Bella was here.

"Excuse me Jasper, could I have a word with you?"

"No." I looked down and opened my backpack. I was sure I brought a deck of cards.

Alice giggled.

"Please Jasper. It only will take a minute."

I nodded, and Alice kissed my cheek and left.

I looked at Bella. She was as beautiful as always. She wore a fitted t-shirt with cotton shorts that showcased her toned legs.

"Jasper, I just want to tell you that I consider you a good friend."

"What?"

"And it doesn't matter what the future holds, I'll always will cherish your friendship."

"Wait. Why do you tell me this? Wasn't yesterday's humiliation enough?"

"Please, don't get mad. I hope that with time you'll understand. I just wanted to... well, I feel terrible for how things went yesterday."

I huffed. What does this woman want from me?

"Look, Bella, it's fine. I offered my heart to you and you rejected it. I get it, you don't feel that way about me. But I hope you understand that I'm not in the set of mind to be your friend anymore."

She sighed. "Ok, I just... I wish you could understand. But I hope with time..."

"Maybe. And that's the only answer you'll get from me."

She nodded and kissed my head. What is the problem with women and those kisses?

Finally the manager boarded the boat, and wished us a safe and happy day.

There were smiles and anticipation all over the boat. People got into groups. Alice was by my side, sulking because Edward didn't come to ask for forgiveness like Bella, though I told her that her father was talking to him. Maybe he forbid it.

"You know what it's funny Jasper?

"What?"

"The only ones who aren't here are Michael and Tanya. Let me tell you, karma is a bitch!"

* * *

Hi!

It seems like Jaspr and Alice are a bit hurt, but hey, Bella and Edward never led them on. Now the next chapter is where the action and the drama will begin.

See ya.

May


	10. Chapter 10

I gotta admit I'm having fun. The crew of the boat dumped a platform about 3' by 4' to the water, so a few of us could stash our things on the water and swim or dive. Carlisle was the first brave man to dump his things and get underwater, followed by James. Alice and I swam and played around the platform. Victoria was cheering her husband from the boat. She admitted to get nervous on open sea.

From time to time I felt someone watching me. I was sure it was Bella, so I played with more enthusiasm and laughed harder. I wanted to make it clear for her how little she affected me. Alice just watched and shook her head.

The joyous words of 'Walking on sunshine' by Katrina and the waves sung by a chorus of female voices made Alice giggle.

"Those women are so wasted!"

I turned up, and saw Victoria, Jessica and Angela dancing and singing out of tune. Esme was standing nearby. She was smiling and sipping her drink.

"They're ogling you. Every time you come up for air they turn to look at you. Maybe Bella is blind enough to not notice how gorgeous you are, but those two are very aware."

"Meh. They're not my cup of tea."

"I though they were. Every time they looked at you, you laughed very loud and showed off..."

"They were the ones looking at me?"

Alice giggled.

"Of course! Well, and Esme throws you those motherly looks."

I felt the heat on my face. I was blushing.

"Oh God! This is so embarrassing."

"What? That you blush like a school girl or that you were showing your buttcrack when you climbed to this platform?"

"Did I show my butt?"

"Yeah, nice birthmark by the way."

Alice got so much pleasure with teasing me.

"Don't sulk Jasper! Bella is talking with your uncle on the other side of the boat."

"Am I that obvious?"

"Yeah. So I am. Edward is talking with Rosalie. Did you noticed how she finally is wearing a bathing suit? I thought she was covered on scars, but her skin is flawless. God! Why some people had it all! She is beautiful, intelligent, has a husband that adores her. I don't get what's her problem."

I sighed. Sometimes Alice showed how young she was.

"Alice, had you have your heart broken? No, Edward doesn't count."

She bit her lip. She was cute when she got angry.

"Well, I had a boyfriend in high school and we broke up when we go to college; but I wasn't in love with him. And I didn't have any serious relationship in college. What about you? Only your ex Miriam or what was her name?"

"Maria. And no, she wasn't my only meaningful relationship."

"But she was the one that hurt, right?"

"Well, yes. But it was my pride more than the loss of her. It was they way she used me..."

Suddenly we were interrupted by James and Carlisle coming out of the water.

"Esme will be so happy! We got lots of pictures, and one was of a octopuss!"

"And a few fishes with vibrant colors. Let's get on the boat to show them."

And because I didn't want to rehash any of Maria's betrayal, I helped the men to lift their equipment.

xxx

"Oh, that fish is so cute!"

We were on our way back to the island. The women were fascinated by the pictures Carlisle and James took. Me, well, I was hearing Carlisle and James talking about their love for diving, while I watched how Bella was still talking with my uncle.

She was a bit too close to him. Now that got me thinking. They sat closer, like they were sharing a secret. They seemed too cozy. What if... Nah. She could be his daughter! I decided to look around, maybe I was paranoid after she rejected me. Edward was on the corner, talking with Esme. She had that motherly look that Alice mentioned. Oh, and Alice was sulking with her father. She looked like the spoiled girl I begin to notice she was. Don't get me wrong, She's a cool girl, but I think she hadn't heard the word 'no' many times in her life. She's young but not that young. She's only six years younger than me!

"...after that injury. So don't mock my six-pack." The men were laughing. Emmett was patting James' belly.

"More like a gallon juice bottle."

I left them, and went to the other side of the boat. Bow? Stern? I really need to learn about boats. I was only used to our little rowboat at home, not to this kind of yatch.

I heard the laughter from my travel partners. The sweet giggles from the girls, the boisterous guffaws from Emmet and Caius. And I felt alone. Despite my new-found closeness with Alice and Esme, in this precise moment, I didn't feel like they were my friends. My uncle was probably flirting with the woman I was infatuated. Ugh! I felt like I needed a vacation from this vacation. Perhaps I could get into those surfing lessons. no one else was taking them. Then it would only be me and the sea. Yes. As soon as we get to the hotel, I would ask the manager where do I needed to sign for those lessons.

I was so lost in my pity party, that I didn't notice we were back to the dock. There was a light shinning from the back from the hotel. It looked like a red and blue light... like the police?

The manager was waiting for us, with a man in a suit.

I heard how they dropped the ramp so we could get down, but the manager and the man in the suit came to us instead.

"Good afternoon. I'm looking for Mrs. Isabella Newton and Mr. Edward Masen. Are they here?"

Edward stood up immediately and Bella came to the front timidly.

I remained in my place, where I could hear perfectly what the man was saying.

"I'm Detective Jacob Black. I want to ask you a few questions. Now, when was the last time you saw your husband? And your wife?"

Bella was the first to answer. "Before I left our room in the morning. I came out of the bathroom and he was still sleeping."

"How early in the morning?"

"Before breakfast, I would say at nine or nine thirty."

"You didn't wake him up?"

"No. He usually got angry if I woke him."

"A-huh, and what about your wife?"

"We have a suite with two bedrooms. she had one bedroom and i had the other. I just knocked on her door to let her know I was going to the restaurant, and she... she asked me to leave."

"You didn't open the door?"

"No. She was very clear on her wishes to be left alone. I had the feeling that she drank too much last night."

"A-huh."

This detective was very rude, writing on his little pad without looking them in the eye.

"Detective, what happened?"

"Oh, we found the bodies of Michael Newton and Tanya Denali-Masen on your suite. Someone shot them."

Oh, the tact of the man!

I went to Bella, but Edward was holding her. Both were shocked by the news. Bella started to cry, and Esme was fast to come and hug her.

"Come on sweetie. Can we get down from this boat? I think they need a cup of tea."

Detective Black snorted, like he found the idea ridicule.

"Sure, sure. You're lucky both of you have an alibi. Here it says that all of you left at eleven in the morning, so none of you were here at the moment of the murder. Usually we go for the husband of the wife, but now I'll have to look in other places."

Esme gave Detective Black a murderous glare. Every word that came out of his mouth was insulting Bella and Edward.

"Come, let's go for that tea." Esme pushed Bella to the ramp, Edward followed them with Rosalie and Emmett by his side.

The others were following when something Bella said came back to me. _'I'm telling you things that are supposed to be secret, but believe me when I say things are going to change soon, very soon. '_

Did she know someone would murder her husband?


	11. Chapter 11

_The others were following when something Bella said came back to me. 'I'm telling you things that are supposed to be secret, but believe me when I say things are going to change soon, very soon. '_

_Did she know someone would murder her husband?_

I was so lost in my thought, that I didn't notice another man walking to the same spot on the ramp, Riley. He was so pale... I thought for a moment that he was going to pass out.

"Hey man, are you ok?"

He turned to look at me, he was almost green.

"Sure. It's just... we were joking yesterday. About how pompous Michael is, was. And now he's... he's dead."

"It's kinda scary."

"I didn't like him, or her. Not at all. But then, someone was on a murder rampage on the island. And that person killed the ones who were alone, while we were fishing. You know I sleep alone, my room is at the end of the hallway."

Oh, so he was scared. I though about offering changing rooms, but when we got down to the dock, one police officer led us to the lobby and told us they were interrogating everybody.

We sat in the chairs at the corner, and because he remained quiet while the other talked between them in hushed whispers, and I was very tired, I fell sleep.

Pat, pat, pat.

Hmm?

Pat, pat, pat.

What the hell?

"Son, wake up! You were snoring!" My uncle was patting my shoulder, followed by laughter from the peanut gallery. These old men were pretty annoying.

"Sure. You're the one that snores."

"Nope, we all heard you. Right boys?"

Again that peanut gallery laughed.

We heard loud voices arguing inside the manager's office, and I asked my uncle what was happening.

"Those girls Jessica and Angela are inside. It's getting interesting, from what we could understand, they're cops too. From DEA. They were undercover and they're rightfully angry because this inspector Black blowed their cover when they asked him to keep it quiet."

"No shit!"

"Yeah, and now they're arguing about whose investigation is more important. Now, we don't get the names but they were following a very important dealer here, but they aren't sure of who he is."

"And they think the dealer killed them? Why?"

"Mrs. Denali was a frequent user. That was for sure. Maybe she was in debt."

"Shhh!"

Alistair had his head close to the door, and I guess her was the one gathering all the information.

"Where is Bella?" I asked in a low voice to my uncle, considering he knew what was happening.

"Rosalie took her to sleep. Apparently it was a gruesome scene, and she was pretty upset. Edward is down at the bar with Emmett and James. A little bird told us Mrs. Denali was only in her unmentionables!"

God! They were worst than... The door of the manager's office opened to show a very stressed Jacob Black walking out.

"Over my dead body!" He turned and noticed the majority of the guests seated here. "Ugh, and now I have to question all of you. They don't pay me enough for all the shit I do. Wait here until one officer comes." He went away mumbling, probably obscenities.

Angela poked her head out of the office.

"Did someone took care of Mrs. Newton and Mr. Masen? Detective Black had the worst idea to make them recognize the bodies." You could see how the lack of sympathy showed to the recently widowed unsettled her.

"Yeah, they needed some time alone."

"Ok." She closed the door again.

"Wow. Who do you think will solve the case? My money is on the girls." Joham stated.

"Everything to avoid seeing Detective Black win." Esme said. I didn't notice she was here. "Rosalie stayed with her." She answered to my previous question, did I said it that loud so she heard it?

"Good. That poor girl doesn't have to be alone. And Masen?"

"James is getting him relaxed. Black took them to the suite to look over the bodies. They didn't have a sheet on them! Bella said that Tanya was in her very kinky underwear, and Michael only had his boxers on. Tanya had one side of her face blown, Michael had a shot on his head."

"Oh, poor Bella!" My uncle sighed.

"And don't forget Edward. Tanya was awful but she was his wife." Alice was angry.

"Alright kitten, we are worried for both of them." Felix tried to comfort her.

xxx

Half an hour later, when we were getting into each others nerves, the police officer came back. With him, walking with a smile, was an old man. He stopped and looked into my uncle.

"Marcus?"

"Billy?"

Then they had that fun half hug and couple of pats on the back, that old acquaintances do.

"What are you doing here? Last I knew, you were retired."

"I was. But I got bored, and my nephew came to live here, they needed someone with more experience... you know. And what are you doing here? Taking some time off from work?"

"Yeah, we needed some air. I'm here with my nephew, Jasper. Do you remember him?"

"Little blond Jasper? Sure!"

Marcus called me and I got closer.

"Oh God! It had been some time. The last time I saw you, I remember I helped your momma to change your diaper."

Could this be more embarrassing? I noticed Alice and Victoria giggling on the corner.

"It's nice to see you."

"Yeah, you wouldn't remember me."

Sure, I recall every friend of the family that changed my diapers.

"And what are you doing here Billy? Isn't detective Black in charge of the investigation?"

Billy laughed. "He wish. You gotta understand that he only has experience in the weird cases of theft, or when one guest gets rowdy after too much alcohol. This island is usually peaceful and quiet. I'm here to be in charge of this crime; those DEA ladies have a different problem, and I'm not sure if this murder case is related to their drug case."

I nodded. There was a vast difference on the way Billy dealt with the case. He excused himself and told us he would be back to question us in five minutes. We heard how he went inside the office, talked to the DEA officers and came back five minutes later.

"Come Marcus, and you Jasper. I'll start with you."

When we got inside I noticed the change in Jessica and Angela's demeanor. They weren't the unsure and shy women, now you could see their true personality.

"Now girls. I wanted to start with them, because I know these men and I'm sure we can trust them. Look Marcus. Ignore what my nephew said. For him, statistically , husbands kill wives and vice versa. Now Michael and Tanya were cheating and apparently everybody knew. Hence, Jacob assumed immediately Bella and Edward killed them. Now he had that little problem of the alibi. All of you left at eleven, and the coroner said they were shot by two o'clock. Give or take an hour. So we could take all of you out of the question, for most of it. I checked the scene, and it was staged in a way that one would assume that they fought and Michael shot Tanya then he shot himself; for the way the bodies laid and the way Michael's hand was holding the gun."

I was really surprised. Who would had thought Michael cared enough about Tanya to kill her?

"Now, I said it was staged, because Mrs. Newton told us it was impossible because Michael was leftie, and his right hand was the one holding the gun. He surely died the second the bullet touched him, so he wouldn't have changed the gun to the other hand. So, you see my problem. Someone killed them and moved their bodies to make it look like a lover's spat gone wrong."

* * *

Hi!

I'm sorry for taking more to post this chapter, I left my other story in a cliffy and promised to post the next chapter soon; to compensate, I'll post the next chapter of this one tomorrrow ;)

Who do you think killed them? Tell me your thoguhts.

May


	12. Chapter 12

What Billy said got me thinking. The rest of the guests were on the boat with us. That only left the personal of the hotel as suspects.

Billy knew where my mind was going.

"Now, we know that leaves only the hotel employees here at the time of the crime, but then, we have another problem. Knowing you were going to be out most of the day, the manager set up a meeting. They planned a lot of activities for the rest of your stay, and that gives them an alibi. I trust most of these people, they're very careful to keep the good name of the island, because they live from the tourists and once it gets around that someone was murdered here, they could lose their jobs."

My uncle was very quiet.

"Anyone who didn't attend the meeting?"

"Yes, but she has an alibi. I want to question her though. She said she went to see the doctor, and knowing he lives on the other side of the island, it puts her far away at the time of the murder. But I think she has a few things to say. Now while we wait for her, I want you to answer my questions. I need you to be completely honest."

We nodded.

"What was your impression on Mrs. Denali-Masen? I want the truth, her husband isn't here so no feelings will be hurt with the truth."

I exhaled. How do you put it in words without sounding insulting?

"Well, she was very fond of showing her interest on the opposite sex."

My Uncle snorted. "She was vain and only interested in getting the attention of all the men around. She knew she had Edward by the balls and never showed an ounce of remorse from remembering him that. She was selfish, but not bright enough to take complete advantage of all her assets. She could be worst."

"Worst? She abused the power she had over Edward every time she could. She cornered every man around and tried to seduce them in front of Edward, though I think it was with little success. Only Michael fell on her trap."

Billy recorded our answers. "I know a bit of the story of that woman. Her mother was worst. Both were leeches that sucked all the goodness of everyone around them. Now I know no one will miss them. How did Mr. Masen took the news?"

"He was shocked. But honestly, I wasn't paying attention to him. The guys immediately took him down for a drink so I can't tell you how he took it."

"Do you think he have something to do with the murders?"

"Not really. He was probably sick of his marriage, but he never threatened Tanya. He was mostly going with the flow."

"A-huh. Now let's go with Mr. Newton. What was your opinion on him?"

"He was the lowest kind of scum. He managed to trap someone very special in a marriage and treated her like trash. He blatantly disregard their marriage by involving in sexual relations with other women when she was around."

My uncle was laughing. "Subtlety is not your forte."

"So I guess you're a friend of Mrs. Newton." Billy asked.

"Yes. They came earlier than Masen and the others. Be... Mrs. Newton liked to swim in the mornings and later joined us to chat before breakfast."

"When you mentioned sexual relations, were you talking about Mrs. Denali?"

"Not only her. There was this maid, Gianna too."

This time Billy gave a look to Angela and Jessica. Apparently it wasn't news for them.

Someone knocked, and then Angela let one petite woman inside. Gianna. I wouldn't have recognize her, because she was wearing a demure dress. She looked very young.

"Sorry, Detective Black told me to come over here. Said you have some questions for me." She gave Billy her most innocent smile. You would never thought she was... ugh!

Jessica closed the door and sat in front of me, blocking my view of Gianna. What if she went all basic instinct and crossed her legs?

"Take a seat. We have a few questions. What's your name and your occupation?"

"I'm Gianna Lombardo, and I'm part maid part waitress at the pool level of the hotel. I cover from the bar to the chairs on the beach."

"Ok. Were you familiar with Mr. Newton?"

She winced a bit, but she answered. "He was one of the guests. I'm sure I offered him drinks or took his order when he lounged by the pool."

Sure, you took his order and showed him your tiny panties under the uniform.

"Do you know what happened today?"

"Yeah, my aunt told me when I got back. It's so sad, he was nice to me. I hope you get the man who done it."

Sure, he was nice.

This time, Angela was the one who asked. "Were you having an affair with Mr. Newton?"

Gianna got pale. "N-no. Th-a-at's ab-ssurd."

"We have witnesses that saw you spend a couple of nights on his room, and a few saw you two on the balcony from the left-wing."

Count me on that. They defiled my secret place!

Jessica came closer to Gianna.

"Now what if you really tell us what happened between you and Mr. Newton?"

Gianna started to cry.

"He was always so nice tome." She sobbed. "He offered to help me."

"Help you with what?" Angela came closer, pulled a chair backwards and sat looking at Gianna.

"I'm pregnant. Do you know what will happen to me? Embry, the father, offered to marry me."

"Hmm, nice?" Jessica said.

"No! It's to get me to his home, his family has this old costume of letting the younger daughter at home, taking care of their grandparents and the other kids in the family. Now that I'm pregnant I'm supposed to take her place! I'll be trapped!"

"But he would take care of you."

"I don't want him to take care of me. He's... he... he will have plenty of woman, how long until he gets another one pregnant and drops me? I don't want to depend on him."

Billy patted her arm. "We understand."

"So Mr. Newton offered me a job in his office. He's a lawyer, a good one. And said he will open a new office and he would need a receptionist. He asked me if I knew how to answer phones, receive documents and distribute them. I told him I help sometimes at the front desk, and he said it was enough. But now..."

"Gianna, why do you slept with him if you knew he was married? It would never lead to anything serious."

"He said his wife didn't let him touch her. She was frigid. Then that old hussy came to the island and she followed him wherever he went. Of course he would fall! But she was so possessive. She asked the manager to fire me! She said I stole something, but then she got it wrong and he knew she was lying. I'm glad she's dead."

"When does this theft claim happened?"

"Yesterday, in the afternoon. I was so mad, because I thought he would fire me and then I wouldn't have money for the doctor."

"Ok, Miss Lombardo. That's all we need for now."

He dismissed Gianna, who left in tears.

Billy turned to me. "They said that Gianna slept around. Did you..."

Angela and Jessica looked at me like I was trash.

"Nope. Maybe you should ask someone else... I didn't take a ride on that bicycle." I winked at billy, who then turned to look at my uncle. He,he. It was time to see him struggle for a bit.

I left the office, ready to get a drink and forget all the drama. Riley was sleeping in a chair at the corner of the lobby, and the other men were laughing because Detective Black was reprimanding Alistair.

"But I asked you to not leave the lobby."

"But I had to go. I wanted since we were in the boat, but I couldn't do it in the bathroom there. It had to be in the one in my room. Right boys?"

"Yeah, he was pacing a groove in the boat because he thought he couldn't hold it longer. He ran to the bathroom as soon as we got here."

"But it took you at least an hour!"

"What, you go and just like that you finish? I like to take my time. That's why I go after breakfast, but today we left early. Imagine my poor intestine!"

Ugh! Old men and constipation.

But their laughter gave me the chance to leave undetected, I could hear the laughter f the other group of men at the bar. James guffaws were the loudest.

Yeah, I needed a drink and that type of company. Just men laughing about drunken stories.


	13. Chapter 13

"Come Jasper! Have one of these."

Emmett pushed some reddish concoction into my hand. I took a sip... hell this was strong!

"I call it James' special. It has a little of everything and Grenadines to give it a sweet taste."

"Sweet my ass! How much of everything and how many drops of Grenadines?"

"Oh, now you want a girly drink." He put a little umbrella on my drink.

James was mixing more of his special. He made three jars! How much had the guys drank?

He filled a cup and gave it to Edward, who was more than tipsy.

"Hmm, I detect a hint of beer in this one."

"We got out of vodka. Carlisle went for another bottle to the restaurant, but while he returns..."

Edward shrugged his shoulders and took the rest of his drink.

"To James' special and the fantastic and polite police of Eclipse Island!"

We said cheers, but we knew he was mocking Detective Black.

Carlisle was back with the bottle and the manager of the hotel. The man looked tired; his tie was loose, his sleeves rolled up and he accepted the drink James put in his hands. We all looked at him shocked, he was always the image of sobriety.

"Who cares? Tomorrow I may not have a job. They're thinking of calling the FBI. These two weren't normal people as it seems."

Now he had our attention.

"Those two girls that came from DEA said that Michael wasn't the man they were looking for. Then, of course, we have that comment from Mrs. Newton that her husband was a leftie and he couldn't shoot a gun with his right hand. So, Chief Black is considering calling one of his friends from the FBI to come. Unofficially of course."

How? I just left them five minutes ago!

Edward nudged my elbow. "Not really. It was half an hour ago. This drink really has a kick on it."

"Did I say that out loud?"

He nodded.

xxx

Another thirty minutes later. The manager, excuse me, Benny, was as drunk as the others. He was really out of his mind thinking that they will fire him because he let a crime to happen in this hotel. Carlisle and James were trying to ease his mind, and even Emmett offered to search between his acquaintances for another job for him.

"Psst, psst."

I turned to my left, Alice was standing beside me.

"Hi!"

"Hi! I thought you were with the other women."

"Nah. They were oh so preoccupied about little miss widow."

I didn't get why Alice hated Bella so much.

"The poor woman just lost her husband. No matter how awful he was, he was his husband. And she had to see his dead body, all bloody and disgusting."

Alice smiled.

"Can I tell you a secret?"

I nodded and got my ear closer to Alice.

She looked around and whispered on my ear. "I think she knew someone was going to kill him."

Shit! I turned to Alice, and she was nodding, like I would doubt what she said; well, in other circumstances I would doubt it, but after hearing what Bella told me...

"She mentioned to your uncle something about going to England for a while. She said that it was time to begin her life. See, she just plays the part of poor old me..."

Alice had a satisfied smirk that suddenly turned into a frown when she noticed Edward looking at her with disdain. He took his drink, stood up and walked to the other side of the room.

"Well, it's not like I ever stood a chance, right?" And then she drank my glass of James' special.

Carlisle, who was standing behind us and witnessed everything, admonished Alice. "Really Alice? Is that how it's gonna be? You're gonna irritate him because he wasn't interested? Really mature." And he went to the other side of the bar, to help James to distribute his concoction.

By now, almost everybody was here. Of course, Bella was sleeping in her room; Jessica and Angela, if those wer their real names, were still up in the office with Chief Black, and there were other police officers at the suite with the bodies, well, I think.

Detective Black was here; his uncle banned him from the office where they were discussing the case. At least that was what Alistair said. After he came back from his bathroom escapade, he sat near the door to hear what they were talking. But one of the officers saw him leaving his room and came with Detective Black who reprimanded him. Now Alistair was grumpy and angry at Detective Black, who was also angry because he was dismissed and nobody over here was nice to him. Add alcohol. Yeah, it was bound to happen.

"You know they let you stay while they interrogated the maid because they thought you were the dealer."

Uh? Now he was angry at me?

"So? I don't mind. I mean, now they have someone else to corroborate my background. But, if they thought I was the dealer, what did they think about my uncle?"

Black snorted. "That you were lovers, but were scared to come out of the closet."

Jesus, this man is so blunt.

"I don't mind. All kind of guests come into this island. After all this a place where people comes to get away for prying eyes. Here they don't admit children and the basic stay package is for two weeks. I can tell we'd seen it all."

"Except murder."

Black glared at me. "Of course."

"Then why are you so angry at me?"

"It's not you. This was my only chance to prove I'm worthy of a better position, maybe to become Lieutenant. I'm sure those two have something to do in these murders. Then those DEA girls trying to steal my case. Oh, and of course I didn't have enough tact to get those two to identify the bodies. Now everybody is against me. I heard them betting that DEA girls will solve the case."

He drank almost completely his cup of James' special.

"Well, why don't you wait 'til tomorrow and begin again? I don't think you'll get anything from anyone by now."

We glanced around, and certainly no one was sober. Not even Rosalie who was the last to arrive.

"And they're hostile. You made everybody angry. Come back tomorrow and you'll find out you get more out of them by being nice."

Black finished his drink and told me. "You're right. By the way, your girlfriend may be too drunk because she's stirring trouble over there." He got his jacket on and left.

But he was right. Alice was very drunk and whatever she was yelling at Rosalie had the poor woman in tears. Now I'm wondering why he said she was my girlfriend, while I walked over there to get her out of the bar. Esme was holding Rosalie and before I got to Alice, her father took her to the stairs.

She was crying and yelling how unfair was life. Jesus.

I decided to seat for a minute then go back to my room. I had enough drama for a day. Edward was sipping his drink, and gave me a very drunk smile.

"Sometimes we forgot how young she is, right?"

"She's not that young Edward. She's twenty-three. I think she'd been too sheltered."

"Spoiled is a better term, my friend."

He waved to Carlisle who refilled our drinks.

"How do you feel?"

"Honestly, I don't know. If you had asked me yesterday how I would feel if Tanya died, I probably had said relieved. But it feels so wrong. My only consolation is that the bullet killed her instantly."

"They said you saw the bloody bodies..." I wasn't sure if it was right to ask this.

"That prick Black, he thought it was right to bring Bella to the room. Tanya was... her face..." he drank the whole cup. "There was blood everywhere. Michael's body wasn't in a better shape. and the bastard made her got closer to verify it was him."

Ok. I think Black will have to work harder to get something out of my friends.

"How did Bella take it?"

"She almost fainted. I was glad when Esme and Rosalie took her to her room. Despite whatever Alice believes, Bella was as shocked as I."

"I wouldn't pay attention to Alice. You know she gets jealous..."

"Yeah. Apart from everything I have to deal with the unwanted crush of an immature girl, who never minded her words in front of the police. Now how could I convince Black that what Alice said was a lie?"

Edward almost passed out, so Carlisle helped me to get him to his room. Carlisle's of course. Edward's suite still was full of police officers.

When I left them and was walking in the hallway to my room, Alice came running to me. Just what I needed.

"Wait! I'm sorry, it's just that..."

"Stop Alice! I'm not in the mood. Maybe tomorrow."

"No, but I know now. "

"TOMORROW!"

I left her crying there. What was wrong with her? Maybe she was on her period.

When I opened the door, I saw an envelope falling to the floor. Very unusual. I opened it.

_We know why you're really here. If you want us to keep yours and your 'uncle' secret you'll have to do as we say._

_A very concerned friend._

Fuck my life! Now someone is trying to extort me!

* * *

Hi! I'm finally back to my routine. Expect the next chapter on the weekend, probably Sunday night.

Now, don't hate Alice. She find out something she didn't like. You'll see.

May


	14. Chapter 14

_When I opened the door, I saw an envelope falling to the floor. Very unusual. I opened it._

_We know why you're really here. If you want us to keep yours and your 'uncle' secret you'll have to do as we say._

_A very concerned friend._

Fuck my life! Now someone is trying to extort me!

xxxx

"No one is going to believe that." My uncle said. "I'm way out of your league." He winked at me and blew me a kiss.

"I'm serious! Someone is trying to extort me and you're just laughing."

Billy patted my shoulder.

"Look Jasper. We know this is ridiculous, but I hope you realize that we're looking for a murderer, a grand scale dealer and now we have a extortionist to add. You'll have to pretend you're scared so we can get our hands on him."

"Or her." Jessica stated. "We can't let the women on the island out. Now, who do you think could believe you are, you know."

I huffed.

"No one? I was told I was extremely obvious with my feelings toward Bella Newton."

"Oh, don't be so petulant! We liked to make fun of you, so you could get your head from your ass. You take life too seriously. Are you aware that we planned this vacation to help you relax? Your mother and I discussed it and we were tired to see you getting so closed off."

"Anyway..." Angela interrupted. "Do you have any idea of who may had left this note in your room?"

"No. I mean, who else thought I was the dealer and was having an affair with my dear uncle?" I glared at them.

Jessica laughed. "Oh God! Black told you. To be honest, we only thought you were the dealer, the 'forbidden affair' part came from him."

"Just when I thought he may had a redeeming quality."

"Black? He's bitter because he's trapped in this island; he doesn't have the brains to work in another place and he knows it. Perhaps we should pair him with Miss Gianna and send them to a very crowded city. Just to give them a taste of what life has to offer."

It was a good idea, maybe we just have to introduce them to each other.

"I really don't know who thought I was gay. Worst, I don't know who had the time to drop the note in my room. Everybody left in the boat and they got back to the lobby to be questioned... in the note he mentioned 'us', so it was more than one person doing this."

"I don't want to send it to the lab, we have bigger issues to solve."

This time even Billy glared to Jessica.

"What I mean is that I think this note may be a joke. Who's angry with you Jasper?"

I thought about it. Alice was angry with me, well, at the world if I'm honest. Would she be capable of this?

"What about Michael Newton? You know, before he died. He hated Jasper because he was a friend to Bella." My uncle had a very clever idea. I wouldn't have thought of him.

"Oh my, you're right. He really despised you. Always trying to make you look bad." Angela nodded.

"But if that was true, then why did you see it just now?"

"Well, I didn't have the chance to go back to my room since I left in the morning. I don't know when they dropped the note."

"Maybe we could ask Bella for a sample of his writing?" Billy said.

"And one of Tanya's. I think those two worked on tandem."

Someone knocked on the door. It was Emmett, and he was very drunk.

"Excuse me, do you think we could go to sleep? Everybody out there is drunk, and I don't think you'll get a coherent statement from anyone."

Very true. Emmett himself was swaying, and Rosalie was hugging him from behind. Her face was red and her eyes were puffy.

"All right. When you come down for breakfast we'll have our little interviews." Billy smiled. When the oor was closed. "You were there with them drinking, what they were talking about?"

"Nothing serious. They were trying to keep Edward from thinking about... and they were mocking your nephew. He really made an impression on them."

"And the women?"

"They got Bella to sleep. Oh, wait. Where are you going to send Edward to sleep? I guess his suite is still closed."

Billy took my keys and ran out of the office.

"I guess you'll spend the night with me." My uncle winked at me. "Let's give them something to talk about." And he took my arm and pulled me out of the room. when we were passing in front of his friends, he squeezed my butt.

Obviously, his drunk friends noticed and made jokes about it. Fuck my life.

xxxx

The breakfast table was almost empty. Only Jessica, Angela and my uncle were eating.

"Finally! I thought you forgot." Jessica patted the chair to her left and I sat.

"I have a few of those James' specials. Believe me, the rest won't be coming down this early."

Jessica giggled. "I think it's hilarious that James and Carlisle are acting like frat boys. Usually they're the epitome of seriousness."

"Nah. Give them a few drinks and you'll see how serious they are. Emmett, who's always the most playful gets quiet with alcohol."

Edward and Bella were walking to our table. A part of me wanted to pat the chair to my side for Bella, but I don't know where we stood after our last talk. When they got closer, I noticed how Edward had his hand on her waist. He pulled a chair for her and they sat to the right of my uncle. He hugged Bella and whispered something to her. She smiled and nodded.

"Well, I want something very greasy. What did you ordered?" Edward said, he was very pale with dark circles under his eyes.

"I think it's a buffet, but they only have fruit and juice. They're bringing the trays with the rest of the food." Angela pointed to the back of the room.

Edward thanked her, and stood up. He whispered again something to Bella and she nodded. They were acting too cozy. My dear uncle kicked me under the table. He made me strange signs with his head. Jessica leaned to my side and whispered. "I think he believes you're too obvious when you look at Bella."

Ugh! I must be really a desperate case. Lucky, Esme and Vicky were coming to the table.

"Good morning! I hope you don't a problem with us coming first. Our husbands are a bit indisposed this morning and we think they'll be up probably by noon."

Victoria giggled. "At least."

Esme took the seat by my side, and gave me a brief hug. "I'm glad you left early. They got a bit rowdy when you left."

I looked at her.

"Alice was too rude to poor Rosalie, and the mood got gloom after that. I'm so glad the three of you weren't there. Now, if you value your friendship with your little friend, you'll get her far way from everybody today. Nobody is on the frame of mind to deal with her."

"What did she say?"

"She insulted Rosalie, told her how pathetic she was for covering her body when women would pay to look like her. We don't know the real reason why Rosalie is so shy, but she was finally coming out of her shell. I hope she realizes it wa only the ramblings of a drunken scorned young woman."

In that moment various of our partners arrived. A very covered Rosalie was one of them. Victoria immediately pulled a chair for her. The last two were a very pale Riley and Felix. Alice didn't come for breakfast. Probably it was for the best. By now, I had finished, but I stayed because I was waiting to Billy and his interrogatory. He was kind enough to offer me to stay in them.

Sure enough, Billy came walking slowly; a short man in a suit was walking with him.

"Shit! He really brought his friend." Angela whispered.

"Who?"

"That's Chief Aro Montgomery, from the FBI. He came to help him, unofficially of course."

I heard a crash. Riley dropped his cup of coffee.


	15. Chapter 15

When we got into the office to start questioning the other guests, I was introduced to Chief Aro Montgomery. He was an old man, older than my uncle and Billy.

"No, he won't. I want him to stay. We can trust him." Billy said to Aro.

"Well, if you said so." Aro shrugged his shoulders and sat on the desk. Then he told me. "We are letting you stay with the condition of you keeping it quiet. Billy told me you know a lot of this investigation, but I know you're not aware of all the ramifications. So if you see or hear something, let it know to Angela who'll be seated by your side. Discreetly."

"Sure." I sat, and took a pad and a pen. I thought that would be a good way to ask questions without interrupting the interrogation.

Aro called Jessica. "Which one will come first?"

Jessica smiled. "Esme Cullen and Victoria Hunter. They said they wanted to talk to you privately first, without their husbands knowing." Huh? Curious. Those marriages looked solid, what could they possibly have to hide from their husbands?

"Ok, let them in."

Esme came holding Victoria's arm.

"I hope we're not troubling you. But there was a recent deve..."

"Someone dropped out these notes in our rooms yesterday." Victoria said, showing two pieces of paper, equally disgusting as the one I got.

Aro took them and read them out loud.

'_We know you love to share your wives. Imagine what your coworkers would think about the lovely swinger doctor? Do as we say and no one will know._

_A very concerned friend' _

The other is directed to an accountant, but it says the same."

I quickly wrote on the pad that these notes were like mine. Angela nodded.

"Why do you want to keep it secret to your husbands?" Aro asked.

"Believe it or not, they are very concerned about the opinion of others." Esme said while Victoria nodded.

"James blood pressure will skyrocket."

"And Carlisle's ulcer will hurt."

I really wanted to laugh. Their concern was sweet, but I was sure they will found out.

"When did you find the notes?"

"When we got back to our rooms, but I think someone must had dropped it early, because we receive a few newspapers and magazines, and the maid drops them by noon and the note was under them." Esme said.

Aro nodded. "Ok, and we know that what they say is false..."

"Of course!" Both women yelled.

"It seems like our extortionist doesn't care if his notes are accurate. Yours were not the first ones we received."

"Oh!" Both woman exclaimed. It was funny how two very different women acted just the same at the same time. No wonder why their husbands were friends.

"Now, I want to ask you a few questions about Mrs. Denali-Masen and Mr. Newton."

"The world is a better place without them." Victoria said.

"Those two tested everybody's patience! I agree with Vicky."

Aro hummed. "Did you meet them before coming here?"

Both women hesitated before answering "No."

"Well, I heard about Tanya on the magazines. It was terrible what she did to the family of that poor old man." Esme said.

"Oh, and what she did to that sweet couple on New Jersey! She didn't stop until she bled them dry. And for what? They didn't avoid scandal, everybody knew about the affair." Victoria said while Esme nodded.

"Did any of you meet that couple?" Angela asked, very interested in the answer.

"Oh no! It was on the magazines and newspapers."

Right.

"So you have never met her or Mr. Newton?"

"No, never."

xxxx

Then it was the turn of the old men. They denied to have met them before, and no , they didn't receive a note. Caius and Joham were still teasing Alistair for that bathroom stunt.

Felix came next. He was very ashamed of Alice's attitude and he started apologizing to us. Then he proceeded to tell us he had never met before the victims and he brought a few documents to verify what he said about him and Alice. Aro was very pleased with the man. But Alice came to interrupt.

"Sorry. I don't feel right."

She had dark circles under her eyes, was very pale and you could see the regret of her actions.

"Dad, you forgot this." She pulled a note, similar to the ones we already got.

Aro took it and read it to all of us.

_'We know you think you can pass her for your daughter but we know better. Do as we ask and nobody will know._

_A very concerned friend.'_

"When did you find it?"

Alice blushed.

"I saw it on the floor of the room before we left to the fishing trip, but I didn't pick it up because I was late. I thought it was the maid asking if we wanted to send clothes to the laundry. I got mad when she took one of my skirts that I rather wash by hand."

Aro's eyes twinkled. So our extortionist dropped the notes before we left. It could be anyone! Just when I was ready to blame Newton.

"Did any of you had met the victims before?"

Alice quickly said no, but her father hesitated.

"I think I met Mr. Newton a few years ago. But I'm not quite sure it was him. I made a business trip to Chicago and he was working with one of my lawyers."

Alice turned to her father. "Really? You never mentioned it."

"Well, it wasn't an acquaintance that I use to acknowledge."

Aro nodded.

"Probably from the Schiaffelis, right?"

Felix nodded.

The Schiaffellis were a family related to the mob. You know how they never proved anything, but everybody knew what they did for living. This was getting more interesting.

"Ok Mr. Brandon. I'm going to ask you to keep this information secret to not obstruct the investigation. We had the hint that Mr. Newton wasn't as clean as he bragged. Miss Brandon, it goes to you too."

"Sure, though nobody will talk to me now." They left, but not before Alice looked at me pleadingly before closing the door. What did she expect? That I would drop everything and ran to her and forgive her for being so bitchy?

Emmett and Rosalie were next. It didn't escape to nobody that Rosalie was all covered again. Damn Alice and whatever she said to her!

Rosalie put a note on the table.

"We received this note yesterday. I noticed it when I brought Bella Newton to my room for a sleeping pill. I kept it from her, to not upset her more."

Aro took it and read it.

_'We know what you used to do for living Miss Wild fire. Do as we say and your husband will never know._

_A very concerned and ashamed friend.'_

These notes were getting ridiculous! You could tell by knowing Rosalie that the woman would never do something embarrassing or shameful.

"I assume what this note say is false."

Rosalie looked to the floor and Emmett hugged her.

"No, what this note says is true. I worked as an exotic dancer long time ago, when I was in college."

This news really shocked us.

"Not like the ones you're thinking. I was a dancer since my childhood, and when I got in college I formed part of a performance group; with time we fought and separated and one of my friends offered me to practice in a burlesque dance group. We did a few videos and TV."

"Who knew about this?"

Emmett hugged her closer. "I wasn't aware that someone in the island knew. See, Rosie left the group when a man started to harass her. He was a stalker, stole some of her clothes from her apartment and left threats. The police got him, but not before he scared my wife for a couple of years." He kissed her forehead. "This is the reason she prefers to cover her body. It had taken years of therapy to forget what that man did to her. And one night with Miss Brandon and she forgets everything."

Well, now the little sympathy I had for Alice evaporated.

Aro was very serious. This was different because this note was true. Aro compared it to the others, and it appeared made by the same hands.

"Is quite curious, that your note is the only one correct, when various guests received ones that were far from the truth. Did you know the victims prior to this vacation?"

Rosalie answered. "Emmett not, but I knew a bit of Tanya. One of my uncles was part of the legal team for the family she disgraced. I was young, but I sure was there on the trial. I'm not sure if she recognized me, she was very self-centered."

Aro nodded and hummed. I didn't know why he was asking if anybody knew them before, but I was sure there was more on this case that we knew of.

Rosalie stood up, and came to Aro. "Look, I'm probably the first one in your list of suspects."

"Why is that, Mrs. McCarty?"

"Because it wasn't a secret that I despised Michael Newton for the way he treated Bella, and well, I hated Tanya since I was a preteen. But I want to tell you that I think Michael was behind the note. After my first outburst against him, he began to follow me, and he was very clear in his intentions toward me. He threatened to find something to use against me if I didn't... you know. And I'm sure that he had the help of Tanya or that little maid he was sleeping with. He wasn't working alone."

Aro nodded.

"Well, there are more things about Mr. Newton. We are aware of some of his dealings, he wasn't innocent."

Rosalie nodded and said goodbye. She took Emmett and they left.

"Interesting, right? But Mrs. McCarty isn't in my list of suspects. I'm more worried about our dealer." Aro looked at Billy. "Anybody else left to question? So we could go to talk with our forensic team."

"There's a Riley Biers."

"He was really scared yesterday, but honestly, I didn't check on him. He's not really sociable." It was the only information I could give about him.

In that moment the door was opened. Edward came inside holding hands with Bella. He closed the door, and pulled a chair for her. He sat by her side and she rested her head in his shoulder.

I felt like someone kicked my gut. Then I remembered how one time I thought they were holding hands under the table. How when they thought they were alone they got closer, those looks they gave each other when we ate at the restaurant. How could I be so blind?

"You are together!"


	16. Chapter 16

"You two are together!"

My outburst didn't faze anyone in the room. My uncle came to pat my shoulder in sympathy.

"It took you a bit to find out."

I looked around the room, shocked that everybody was aware of their relationship. But the investigation must go on. Aro was quick to greet Bella.

"I'm Chief Aro Montgomery and I'm pleased to finally meet you in person."

"Likewise Chief Montgomery. And this is Edward Masen."

Edward and Aro shook hands.

Billy noticed the confused stares in the room, so he proceeded to explain to us.

"Angela, Jessica," he paused to look at me "Jasper; unbeknown to all of you, Bella and Edward were the ones who put us on the lead to follow Michael Newton. As you probably guessed by now, he has links to the Shiaffelis. He was a mob lawyer. The whole reunion here was a plan from Michael and Tanya to help the new big guy to escape."

"You mean our dealer."

"Yes, your sources told you he was coming here to hide, but in reality he came here to get Michael's help to escape."

"How did you find out?"

Now it was Bella's turn to talk.

"Well, that was me. First let me tell you my story, because I see Jasper isn't the only confused one."

Certainly.

" Uff! Where should I start? Well, I come from a very broken family. My parents were very irresponsible, so most of the time I grew under the care of my only sane relative, my grandmother Marie, until she died when I was ten. We lived in a little town named Forks in Washington. My father was the chief of police, but we all knew the Schiaffelis were paying him to forget to pay attention to the smuggling they did. Believe it or not, the little town had a very secluded beach where they could transport drugs and weapons without anyone knowing if you got the police to patrol in another zone. My father had a gambling problem and my mother became an addict after she gave birth to my sister Claire, so the extra money he got paid to look the other way helped feeding their vices; and kept him working for the Shiaffellis. One day there was an accident and the feds got a hint about the smuggling, so the Shiaffellis threatened my father. Michael was the one who came to deal with the mess and he got infatuated with me. I was home for the holidays and he saw me. He offered my father a deal, he would marry me and they would give my father another chance. So I had to marry him, in order to save my family's lives. Too bad it didn't last."

Jessica was so shocked she mumbled "Shit! You're the daughter of Charles Swan."

"Yes."

"Oh, they were so cruel with him. The massacre was all over the news."

Bella paled a bit, but she continued.

"Yes. My father was too careless to be a reliable help just like his deputy, and soon there was another accident. They killed them, but spared my mother and sister's lives. By now I was terribly worried, because I never had a doubt my mother would sell Claire for drugs. And then one day I heard Michael talking in his office about my mother and Claire. I got crazy with worry and decided to spy on Michael to see what he had planned for Claire. That's how I found out he had an affair with Tanya."

"And that's how we met." Edward said. "By then my mother had died and I had nothing to tie me to Tanya, so I decided to spy on her to get some leverage to leave her. We knew about their meetings and saw some of their dealings with the Shiaffellis. We both copied whatever document we could and recorded some conversations. They never found out we were following them. That's how we knew they were planning to come here to help some young guy with great contacts in Mexico and Colombia. He was the new rising star who was supplying cheap drugs to them. The DEA was onto him," he nodded to Jessica and Angela, "and he was desperate to leave the country."

Bella continued. "I tried to hide Claire, getting her to the one and only person I could trust besides Edward, my godfather Marcus."

My uncle had the decency to blush. He really kept too many secrets from me.

"He put me in contact with Billy and Chief Montgomery. I suppose Claire is hiding."

"With my family in Italy." Aro said.

"And we gave them all the information we had on Michael and Tanya."

"But then you killed them." I said.

"Oh no. That wasn't the plan." Bella was almost crying.

"I doesn't matter how much we despised them, the plan was to get the dealer and arrest Michael and Tanya. We never wanted them dead."

"So we are back to square one. We don't know who's the killer and we don't know who's the dealer. And now, we have an extortionist." I said, a bit annoyed with everyone.

"An extortionist?" Edward asked, and Billy showed them the notes.

Bella looked at my uncle. "I can't believe someone thought you two were lovers! I mean, it's obvious you're family, you have he same coloring."

Edward added. "Just like Alice and her father. And we had witnessed how much in love are Carlisle and Esme, or Vicky and James."

Bella paled. "Uh oh. This sheets came from the ones Michael used in his office. He cut the part with his name and address. See, here you could see parts of the black letters."

It was a bit farfetched to me.

"How can you be sure?"

"Well, this isn't your regular bond paper, it's an imported brand. And if you watch really close, the paper has a watermark."

She was right, but in my opinion she was still a suspect.

"When was the last time you saw one of these sheets?" Aro asked.

"His office was full of them. He was desperate to use all of them because he planned to open a new firm..."

"So he didn't lie to Gianna, he really would had employed her." Billy asked.

"Of course he would had. She would be completely at his mercy, she would be forced to discretion and probably wouldn't mind to entertain his clients."

Billy was nodding, but he noticed my reluctance to accept Bella's explanation.

"But the handwriting isn't his."

"Nope." Bella shook her head.

"Edward, is this from Tanya?"

"No, she had a beautiful cursive handwriting. One of the few things she was proud of."

"So we know Michael provided the sheets..." Angela stated, but I had to interrupt.

"Bella, could you give us a sample of your writing?" I asked. She was surprised of my harsh tone, but complied. She pulled a little notebook from the backpack Edward was carrying.

"Here. It's where I write my plans and ideas. I don't have a planner per se, but this would serve."

She had a nice handwriting, but it wasn't the one on the notes. Edward pulled a black planner from the same backpack.

"Here. Just look at it."

He had awful handwriting, it was barely legible.

And now I felt like a prick. So I did the unthinkable. I pulled a little notebook I always carry.

"Well, mine also doesn't match."

My uncle laughed. "Not so nice save, Jasper."

I scratched the back of my neck. "Well, I have to be fair. According to what Bella said, anyone could had stolen the sheets to incriminate Michael. He wasn't Mr. Popularity exactly, anyone would be pleased to make him sweat a little."

Aro nodded.

"But I still think it was Michael and Tanya. Remember at what time the notes were dropped. Almost all of you were in the boat. I think the only one who noticed the notes before the trip was Alice."

"I still think it was Michael who sent them." Angela said. "They were sent to the people who disliked him."

"Everybody disliked him. I think they were sent to the people he hated." Jessica said,

"Alice? Victoria?" I asked.

"Alice was friendly with Edward and Bella. Victoria rejected him." My uncle answered.

"Then why not to Joham? He was the one who put him in his place a couple of times." And the memory made me smile. Joham could be so scary when he wanted.

"I think it was to cause a mess and confusion. Probably it would help them to distract us..." Billy was rambling.

Edward stood up, and said in a very loud voice. "Why are we talking about those notes when there are two murders we have to solve?"

Well, maybe he was right.

"Because we're waiting for Jacob to bring the results from forensic. We thought it would be better to make him work outside of the island."

* * *

Hi! What do you think about Bella's story?

My other story 'Let's talk about Bree' is getting closer to the end, so I wanted to give you a preview of the next fic.

**Milford Creek** Summary: Post BD. Two years had passed after the encounter with Volturi. The Cullen moved to another town to start a new cycle leaving Forks behind. What if Jacob wasn't completely sincere with the story of what he did when he ran away before Bella's wedding? What if there are other covens hiding their different food choice?

I'll post the prologue this week, and the story will start after LTAB finishes.


	17. Chapter 17

The time wasted waiting for Detective Black with the results of forensics was.. unbearable. I wasn't in the mood to hear my uncle apologizing for keeping his relationship to Bella a secret. Or to hear that Carlisle was Edward's long-lost uncle, whom he met when his mother died. Yeah, I know, like a soap opera. Oh, but he was fast to mention that they kept Edward a secret until they got into the island. Carlisle thought Esme would be delighted to meet him, the one last member of his family.

Angela confided on me, she told me we were part of the investigation because my uncle was the one who contacted Billy and Aro. Then she told me they were waiting for the background check on all the guests on the island. That was why Aro asked everybody if they had met Tanya or Michael before. Sort of a double-check to see who was lying.

When those background checks came, turned out everybody was honest. Rosalie had met Tanya when she said, Felix was honest about his knowledge of the Schiaffellis activities. There were three red flags though. Joham past was classified, but came with a note of leave it alone, whatever that possibly meant. Alistair and Riley had many periods of time without any information, and I felt bad because Alistair was a nice guy.

Jessica and Angela mentioned they weren't so sure about him because of his age. He was too old. Riley however...

"Angela, why don't you go and find him?" Aro asked, while scribbling notes on his background.

"No, let me go." I offered. Anything to leave this room. "He knows you're from DEA, it's more likely he will hear me."

I left the office, and no one was seating outside.

xxxx

The rest of the guests were siting near the pool, but you could see the difference. No one was laughing or joking around. I only waved at them, because Riley wasn't with them.

I looked into the restaurant, the bar, Riley's room, my room. Nothing.

I began to think he escaped from the island, though I couldn't think of a way to leave without anyone noticing. The island was reasonably far from the coast, but not so close so Riley could swim to the coast. Well, not on his physical condition. I'm sure Bella or Carlisle could.

Oh, my mind wandered again to Bella. What a fool I was! Everybody told me to forget about her, but no, I had to make a fool of myself and go and declare my undying love to her. The worst part, is that everybody was honest, Bella could only offer me her friendship. I kept replaying in my mind every moment where Bella and Edward slipped and showed their affection. Soft touches when they thought nobody noticed, holding hands under tha table. She never looked at me they way she looks at him. Jesus, I was so blind!

I kicked a rock that was in the middle of the floor, and the rock went down to the back of the restaurant. Straight to the parking lot where the food suppliers parked their... wait a minute. The suppliers came in boats and the hotel staff bring the food in those little carts, and I heard Ben the manager mention how they had a few on the back dock for emergencies. What if Riley took one of those?

With a renewed enthusiasm I walked down the dock. Embry the bell boy was seated with his feet on the water.

"Hi! Would you happen to know how many boats they have around here?" I asked and kneeled besides him.

"Around five or six. Now there's only one, but it's because they went for supplies and the police took a couple to look around the island."

I guess if Riley took one we wouldn't notice.

"When are they supposed to be back?"

"At six. Then the tide gets high, and we have to have the boats tied so they don't sink."

"Thanks."

Perhaps it's better I get back and tell this to the others.

In my way back, Alice came to me.

"I'm busy Alice. I'll talk to you later."

"But it's important. You have to know what I discovered." She had that smug look that made me think it wasn't related to the case.

I exhaled. Better finish with this now.

"If this is about Bella and Edward being together, well, guess what? The only ones who didn't know were you and me. If this is related to the case, then come with me to the office. Chief Montgomery may want to know it."

Alice was shocked.

"You knew?"

"I just find out, and I didn't threw a tantrum and attacked every one around me. You really need to grow up Alice. You don't know the damage your words caused in the others. Poor Rosalie didn't deserve your ire."

Alice huffed.

"I know! She was the easiest target. I just wanted to make everyone suffer like I was."

"But why? Rosalie never did anything to you. And, if we are truly honest, Edward never led you on. It was all in your head. At least that was how it was with Bella and me."

"You'll never understand." She crossed her arms under her chest and pouted. She looked like a five-year old.

"You know what Alice? You're right, I'll never understand."

I left her alone, or so I thought when I found her walking quietly behind me.

"Now what Alice?"

"I have something to tell to the Detectives. You're not the only one who finds out important information, you know."

"Well, be my guest." I said as I opened the doors to the lobby. The office was closed, but I knew they were expecting me.

Alice was going to knock, but I opened the door.

" ... and the lead goes to the island resort again. I'm worried because he's a skillful assassin, very renowned in his field." The voice was coming from the phone.

"This complicates this case more!" Was Billy's opinion.

" I know! That's why I think those notes were a way to create havoc to have the time to attack unnoticed. Do you have any lead on to the dealer?"

"There's a guest, Riley Biers." That's when Billy noticed we were in the office. "Let me call you back Emily." And he hung up.

"I couldn't find Riley. It was like he disappeared."

Aro punched the wall. "I knew it!"

Alice cleared her throat. "I may have news for you."

Aro just made a sign for her to continue.

"After we left the reunion yesterday, well, my father banished me from our room until I make amends with everyone I hurt." Now she had our attention. "So I went to sleep in one of the empty wings of the hotel. I hope I won't be in trouble for that."

Billy told her to not worry.

"Well, I found one room cleaned and with clothes scattered around. A few bags of food on the trash. Like someone was staying in that room."

Now, Billy's eyes were gleaming in excitement.

"But that's it. I found the room beside it had a clean bed and a few boxes with surgical material. Like someone was coming there from the hospital."

"So that was the plan. The dealer was getting facial surgery so no one would recognize him!" Aro exclaimed.


	18. Chapter 18

Aro was congratulating himself for the fantastic idea. He said many people came to the hospital on the shore, which main specialty was plastic surgery. Billy nodded enthusiastically. He mentioned how many women came to the little town, to spend a couple of weekes resting after their surgery.

Alice was watching closely at Billy and my uncle. Then to Jessica and Angela who were talking animatedly with Bella and Edward.

"Oh my God! All of you had met before. This was a set up."

Uh? She had our attention now.

"All of this was a charade." She turned to Jessica and imitated her "'It's my case, get out Detective Black', sure. And you want me to believe that Marcus never met Mr. FBI over here before? Sure."

Billy was the one who recovered first.

"This is a case bigger than what you know Miss Brandon, and we would appreciate if you keep your findings for yourself. It's of the utmost importance to not let the other guests know the details of our investigation."

Alice was quiet looking at him. "You got a deal... if you let me stay. Nobody in the island wants to talk to me anyway. And I'm more observant than Jasper. I can help you."

Bella was glaring at her, and Edward was patting her shoulder. I couldn't believe the hate was mutual. They were so friendly before.

"Ok. The first thing we have to do is find Mr. Biers. Jasper did you have any luck?"

"Nope. But I found a way to leave the island. There's a dock on the back of the restaurant, it has a few boats for when the personnel go for supplies. Someone may had taken one, and no one would notice until later."

Aro was nodding. "But he doesn't have a friend on the shore. I'm sure everything was arranged through Michael. Let's take a look on his room. I hope he had left a clue because he left so suddenly."

"He was so scared when he saw you Aro. He dropped his cup of coffee."

Aro shook his head, but asked Angela to call someone named Emily. "Call her an explain everything. Tell her to keep an eye on the shore and to send an officer to take a look at the hospital. We'll talk to her later. She has more news, and said Jacob was on his way with the latest from forensics."

Angela nodded, but asked me to stay. She said she needed help for when she forgets to mention something.

When the others left, with a very smug Alice, Angela confronted me.

"So what's going on with your little friend? She seems to hate Isabella, and she's still making those goo goo eyes to Edward when he's obviously taken."

"Honestly? I don't know. I think she got mad yesterday because she found out they're together, but come on! He told her before he only saw her as a friend. If I didn't make a fool of myself I would say she's pathetic."

Angela was looking at me, very serious. "I thought you were together and she was trying to get you jealous."

"Nope. I think we bonded out of their rejection, and we're in the same age range, but there's nothing more going on."

"Then you won't mind me telling you I don't like her. She's acting like a spoiled teenager."

"I believe everyone on this island think she's spoiled. Even her father! So did you ever suspect Riley could be your dealer?"

"No, and I want to kick my own ass for it! It was so obvious. I mean, he was amicable but distant. He only partook in a few meals with us, and he spent the whole fishing trip sitting in the corner of the boat with a book. He was the real choice, not like you or any other guy. I mean, you were always nice, never tried to hide anything. Why did we suspect you?"

"Because you thought I was my uncle's lover?"

"Shut up!" She elbowed me. "That was all Agent Black. We only found interesting the way you could afford this trip if you worked on a farm, and I blame Newton for mentioning that detail every chance he got. I found it weird he got jealous over you and never suspected of Edward. He was completely oblivious to Bella's real interest. Not that I think you never had a chance, because if she wasn't in love with Edward, she would be at your feet."

She ended her speech, patting my arm.

"Now, let me call Emily. She's Aro's right hand, and the nicest agent ever. You'll like her. She has a healthy sense of humor."

She quickly called and put the speaker on.

"Em! Hi girl! This is Angela with my friend Jasper. We want the latest scoop on the case."

A soft voice answered.

"Hi! You won't believe what I found. I bribed my friend Susy with a coffee and she told me about her boss working in a case of an undercover agent who went rogue. Well, they think this agent became an assassin and because he was trained to keep his true identity hidden they never found him."

"What does this agent has to do with our case?"

"Oh wait, this is truly interesting. This assassin saw how one of the most reputable men in the bureau killed his partner and covered the case he was working on. Long story short, he killed the man and went into hiding. The bureau tried to cover the story, but somehow it was made public and what was left of the family of this agent was killed. Well, that was like fifteen years ago. The man is one of the most wanted killers in the underworld. Well, our informers told us that someone commissioned that man to kill our dealer. It seems this dealer never respected his superiors and pissed off many people to get where he is now, and various men want him dead. So now you have to add to your list of suspects a renowned assassin. This man probably is in his fifties, and the worst part, I can't give you a description of him. He's an expert in disguise. When he worked at the bureau, he was 6'1'', pale skin, blue eyes with black hair. Nobody knows how he looks now."

"You have to be kidding me! So maybe he was the one who killed Tanya and Michael." Angela shook her head.

"Wait! But we go back to the start. All the guests were out on the fishing trip and the employees were in a meeting." I said. "Unless he was hiding in one of the empty rooms..."

The voice on the phone said "You're very perceptive! I told them before to really check the whole island. If this assassin is as clever as I heard about, he could be living on a palm tree until he saw his chance. But the problem is that he never killed our supposed dealer. We are certain michael wasn't our dealer. So who else is our suspect in the island?"

"Uff! A guy named Riley Biers. Or at least that's what he told us. He disappeared today after he saw Aro coming to investigate the deaths of Michael and Tanya. I'm kicking myself with that one. I should had know it was him." Angela told to the voice on the phone.

"And where are the others?"

"They went to check on the empty wing of the hotel. I'm wondering if the guy is trying to swim out of the island."

I laughed. "Did you see him swimming, running or doing something that required an effort? The guy is in worst shape than my uncle! No, I think he's hiding in the hotel. What worries me is that a killer is roaming free in the island. We have to let the rest of the guests know we are in danger."

The voice on the phone laughed too. "Sweetie, I think you don't understand. Even before we knew about the assassin you had a killer in the island. But we know he's only there to kill our dealer, so the rest are safe. Now, I'm more worried about someone finding out his true identity. What if someone knows and the killer gets to silence him? You should let the guests know it's better if they stay in groups, never alone. By the way, I'm Emily. What's your name handsome?"

"I'm Jasper Whitlock, ma'am. Really pleased to meet you."

"Now move your pretty mouth Angela, and tell me what Aro wants me to do. Where should I post my agents?"

"He's worried the dealer left the island and well, they found an abandoned room..."

I left Angela talking to Emily. I was thinking this case was more like a soap opera. Every turn there was something new adding to the drama. A killer in the island! Well, he probably isn't that good. He left Riley alive and he killed Michael and Tanya, who were awful, but not his supposed target. Unless he was killing all the people involved. Shit! I have to warn Bella and Edward. I hope this killer knows they didn't have anything to do with Michael and Tanya' deals.

* * *

Hi!

Sorry for keep you waiting. I had to finish my other story and then I got sick. But I'm back :)

Hope you liked this chapter.

May


	19. Chapter 19

Hi! A little recap. Jasper is heartbroken so his uncle Marcus decides to take him to a vacation on Eclipse Island. Jasper finds little Bella Newton very attractive, but sadly she was married to the biggest prick in the world, Michael Newton. When more guests arrive to the island, it's very obvious that Michael mistreat his wife and is cheating on her with a couple of girls. One of them, Tanya, is doing exactly the same to her husband Edward.

One day, the majority of the guests take a fishing trip, while Michael and Tanya remain in their room... When the rest gets back, they found Tanya and Michael dead.

The investigation is going on, involving the murders, a dealer hiding from the police, a few attempts to extort the guests, a killer also hiding between the guests and a very spoiled Alice. Oh, and poor Jasper found out that Bella was in a relationship with Edward for a while.

The chief of police is an old friend of Marcus so Jasper has complete access to the investigation.

Last chapter Alice found the traces of someone sleeping on the empty wing of the hotel and took Billy and Aro with her to search for Riley, their FBI connection told them about the killer, and now Jasper is ready to share this fact with the others.

* * *

_We are certain Michael wasn't our dealer. So who else is our suspect in the island?"_

_"Uff! A guy named Riley Biers. Or at least that's what he told us. He disappeared today after he saw Aro coming to investigate the deaths of Michael and Tanya. I'm kicking myself with that one. I should had know it was him." Angela told to the voice on the phone._

_"And where are the others?"_

_"They went to check on the empty wing of the hotel. I'm wondering if the guy is trying to swim out of the island."_

_I laughed. "Did you see him swimming, running or doing something that required an effort? The guy is in worst shape than my uncle! No, I think he's hiding in the hotel. What worries me is that a killer is roaming free in the island. We have to let the rest of the guests know we are in danger."_

_The voice on the phone laughed too. "Sweetie, I think you don't understand. Even before we knew about the assassin you had a killer in the island. But we know he's only there to kill our dealer, so the rest are safe. Now, I'm more worried about someone finding out his true identity. What if someone knows and the killer gets to silence him? You should let the guests know it's better if they stay in groups, never alone. By the way, I'm Emily. What's your name handsome?"_

_"I'm Jasper Whitlock, ma'am. Really pleased to meet you."_

_"Now move your pretty mouth Angela, and tell me what Aro wants me to do. Where should I post my agents?"_

_"He's worried the dealer left the island and well, they found an abandoned room..."_

_I left Angela talking to Emily. I was thinking this case was more like a soap opera. Every turn there was something new adding to the drama. A killer in the island! Well, he probably isn't that good. He left Riley alive and he killed Michael and Tanya, who were awful, but not his supposed target. Unless he was killing all the people involved. Shit! I have to warn Bella and Edward. I hope this killer knows they didn't have anything to do with Michael and Tanya' deals._

When I got out of the office, the sun was bright int he sky.

I felt a bit hungry because I spent the morning cloistered inside that room, and we forgot to bring snacks. So I walked to the restaurant. It was empty. But something in the back of my mind pushed me to look out for Bella. What if the killer had her in his hands?

I kept walking, and heard laughter and noises from the pool. As I got closer, I noticed everybody was here. They were laughing and playing, like none of this had happened. Carlisle was the first to see me.

"Jasper! Over here!" He patted the bench besides him. He had a drink on his hand.

"I was looking out for Bella or Edward." I took a seat, and he gave me his drink, it was ginger ale and I finished the glass fast; I was thirsty.

"Bella is over there," he pointed to the beach, "teaching the girls how to dance. Edward is playing dominoes with the others. Now tell me, have you eaten? You look a bit pale."

"If I'm honest. I just lost my appetite. I see that everyone forgot someone murdered two people on this island."

I was sulking. It was like none of those crimes happened. Carlisle just sighed and patted my back. There I was looking out for the rest of my friends, and they were all frolicking around the hotel amenities; forgetting about the murderer, the dealer and of course the two bloodied bodies.

"Look, Jasper, you have to see things in their point of view. Over there in that hammock, Caius is reading a book." He pointed to the back of the beach, where a hammock was swaying lazily under the shadow of a palm tree. "Well, Caius saved a big part from his salary and didn't take vacation time for two years so he could afford his stay on this island. He wasn't a friend of Michael or Tanya. Why does he have to waste the effort he made on being sad for two strangers, who if we are honest, only caused pain to their families?"

I huffed. Still felt like they were selfish for going on like nothing happened.

Carlisle patted my back. "Well, think about your uncle. He's sick. He came over to had a few weeks without stress. If he worries about the murder..."

"But he knew the police was coming because he was helping Bella. His sickness was a mere excuse."

"Ok, bad example. Look at James and Victoria. You don't know it because they don't share it, but they recently suffered the loss of one of their parents. A very sad story, and their therapist suggested this vacation so they could forget. Imagine if they only worried about the murders, or the dealer. Both are topics not related to them. They're here to heal. They have to make the most of this time. James has a schedule as tighter as mine. When he gets back, he'll be submerged in work and he won't have the opportunity like this in a while. See why it's better if they act like nothing happened? Anyway, we still have to deal with the investigation, that really doesn't involve us. Let me get you something more to drink."

He left and I just sat there thinking. Maybe he was right. As awful as it was to have someone murdered so close to you, well, it didn't really affected anyone except Bella and Edward. And they were doing fine. I turned to watch Bella dancing; she was helping Esme to bend her knees a bit so she could shake her hips without loosing her balance. Even when the rest of the girls were laughing, Bella wasn't.

Edward on the other side... nope. He also had a grim face. Maybe the others were pushing them to do something fun to make them feel better.

And I felt like a fool, because Carlisle had a very valid point. But then... there was still a killer loose on the island.

"Here, I brought you a beer. I guess you're going to help with the investigation, so we don't want you to get drunk." He said and sat besides me.

The table where the guys were playing burst out in guffaws and laughter when Alistair came with the newspaper under his arm.

"Did everything went right?" Joham asked loudly, then he burst out laughing.

"We could bring you some colace if you had problems." Emmett added.

"Shut up! You know I'm a man of habit. Whenever they moved my hour of... deep concentration, I can't get back to normal quickly." Alistair said, taking a seat besides James.

I had to ask Carlisle. "Are they still mocking him for going to shit? I mean, we all go."

"But he's always a bit constipated and likes to make a scene about it. What did he expect? Of course it would turn into a joke. Meanwhile, Caius spits when he talks and Joham is always blowing his nose. They all have quirks and mock the others."

I sipped my beer. On the beach, the women were laughing because the only who got Bella's steps was Rosalie. It was like any other normal vacation, like these people was vying for normalcy.

Benjamin the manager came walking quickly to my side.

"Excuse me, are you still helping Inspector Black? I may had found something." He whispered.

"Sure." I put my beer down, and then remembered the reason I came here. "Carlisle, do me a favor. Please keep an eye on Bella and Edward. Ok?"

He nodded but asked. "Is everything fine?"

"I don't know, just in case."

And I left with the manager.

xxxx

"We checked the boats, to find out if there was one missing." Benjamin explained. "Well, when we account them one was missing so I made Embry to take a look around the shore and look."

He pointed to a brushwood mound very close to the water near the dock; there covered by a brown blanket was the missing boat. Very carefully, I took the blanket to uncover it. It had a backpack on it and some dark liquid. On a closer look those look like blood stains.

"We didn't move it but the tide will come up soon and we have to tie the other boats."

I understood what Benjamin was saying. I thought if we pulled the boat a bit, the tide wouldn't move it.

"Here, help me." And together we managed to get the boat up on the dock. We didn't want water to spoil the stains.

"I'll go find Inspector Black and I'll tell him. Don't worry."

xxxx

I walked back to the lobby and I found that the others were back. Alice was a bit green while Angela was leading her to the nearest bathroom.

"What happened" My uncle and Billy were last, whispering between each other. My information about the boat forgotten.

"Hmm, we found Mr. Riley Biers." My uncle answered while Billy was making a call on his phone.

"And?"

"He's dead. He was hung on the beam in one of the empty rooms. It looks like a suicide, but I don't know."

* * *

So Riley is dead. Could it be a suicide or the killer is still lurking on the island?

See ya.


	20. Chapter 20

_"Hmm, we found Mr. Riley Biers." My uncle answered while Billy was making a call on his phone._

_"He's dead. He was hung on the beam in one of the empty rooms. It looks like a suicide but I don't know."_

I took a minute to assimilate the news. On one hand, we have the certainty that one killer was loose on the island, but in the other... well, the boat may confirm that Riley was trying to escape. I have to get them take a look at the boat.

"Benjamin, the manager found something too."

What I said made Billy hang up his call and Aro came closer to me.

"He showed me a boat floating near the dock. Now I know we may had screwed many clues but we moved it up the dock before the tide turned it. It had stains, and I think it was blood."

Aro was fast to think various theories. "Mr. Biers' hand had a bandage, and his head had a lump. I'm sure he fought whomever tried to kill him." Then he turned to Billy. "If Emily's investigation turns the way I think it will, we may have the killer still hanging inside the island. The employees are free of suspicion. Their pasts are clear, because everybody has a tie with the island from before. My guess is that the killer is a guest."

"Hey! But he may had hidden on the empty side just like Riley did." I said, because I couldn't picture any of my friends like a blood thirsty killer.

"No, we checked every room. There weren't traces of being used. They were all full of dust. Billy, call Emily. I want her on the next boat over here. Even if she has to bring Agent Black back." Aro had a new look on his face. He was determined to find this killer.

I led him to the boat, and he was fast to swept a tiny cotton swab to the blood stains. He locked it on a container and sighed.

"I don't know what to think. I've received information from the FBI agents trying to get Riley's friends down. Apparently Riley wasn't as special as we thought. And all the information Bella and Edward gave us about Tanya and Michael... well it'll may be useless now. Mike was our main hope to try to get them, but with him gone... Mike was smart enough to keep all his dealings far from Bella's reach, so there's nothing more we can do. We have enough to send them info about Mike's involvement and even a few of the dealings that Tanya helped, because she wasn't a delicate flower at all; but for this kind of cases you need absolute certainty. I feel like all this mess will be for naught. I have to find this killer."

xxxx

When we got back to the office, Alice took me by the arm and led me to one couch.

"I never saw a dead man before. Lest one like him. It was awful! I just saw him on the boat and later at the bar... and now he's gone."

I just nodded and squeezed her hand. I don't feel comfortable around her anymore to try to console her with a hug. Aro was making calls and turned his sight to us.

"Guys, I want you to go and eat or take a nap. You helped us with so much, but sometimes I forget these are your days of vacation and I feel like I'm abusing you. So go, have a drink on me. Alice go and get a hug from your father, believe me those are the best." he winked at her.

I took her hand and pulled her from the couch.

"Ok, in fact, I'm hungry."

While I walked to the door, Aro called us again. "If it isn't too much to ask, please keep our findings a secret. Especially keep Riley's death a secret."

We agreed and left.

I gotta admit, Felix was fast to get Alice and took her to their room. He saw how shaken she was. I decided to sit at the bar and order a sandwich. Given the state of chaos, I was sure they wouldn't mind I ate there.

There was just one guest sitting at the bar. Caius was finishing a sandwich at the bar and then pulled out a case with pills and he took one.

"Sorry. This one is for my liver and I have to eat before taking it." He took a big sip from his glass of water.

"It's fine, I was worried they wouldn't serve me food here." I admitted.

Caius smiled and called the cook. It was the same woman who gave Carlisle his glass of juice in the morning. It seems she could bend the rules to keep the guests comfortable.

"My friend is hungry, I guess he hasn't eat anything since breakfast." Caius told her.

I nodded and the woman sighed and shook her head.

"It's so wrong. Those policemen had you running around the island doing their work, meanwhile you could had passed out with this heat!" The woman patted my arm and promised to be back with something delicious just for me.

Caius stood up but before leaving, he took a book he had in a little satchel and gave it to her. The woman smiled and waved him goodbye.

I just sat quiet for five minutes, thinking about what would happen now. Three dead bodies, no clue of the identity of the killer, except it was a man, and no idea about the reason behind those extortion notes. Why did Tanya and Mike send them? I couldn't think of reason, besides just for the sake of fuck with us. Maybe they thought we would be so worried that we would be too distracted to watch over them and Riley. But it was a very dumb reason , what if we didn't care? It was too risky to use it as an excuse.

The woman was back with food and she put it in front of me and sat where Caius was seated before.

"Dig in. You're too skinny to be skipping meals."

She didn't need to tell me twice; I was hungry and the food was delicious.

She sat watching me eat and began to talk about Caius. "He's a nice man. He doesn't have too much money to spend so he spoke with me at the beginning. He told me he was a professor, so money was tight. He asked me what kind of stories I liked and offered me books as a complementary tip. My niece was mad because she prefers the money but I think it was sweet of him. He always make sure to give us the smallest tip that's appropriate, but he also brought me two books by now." She sighed. "I gotta say all of you are a nice bunch. Mr. Joham helps me to lift the boxes of supplies when he's on his morning run; and Dr. Carlisle gives me advice on my backache. Yeah, so nice..."

I thought she was going to get quiet but no.

"It' so sad that something so scandalous happened when some so nice people are over here. I mean, those two were the only unpleasant from the bunch. He was always flirting with the maids, promising better jobs and a life outside the island."

I remembered then she was Gianna's aunt. Obviously she was bitter with Michael.

"And don't forget that damn woman. She dared to accuse my niece of stealing some brooch. My niece may have a weakness for men, but she's not a thief. She never did something illegal. I was so glad when she contradicted herself and she was the one who got in shame." She nodded with a smug smile. I'm sure that conversation must had been interesting.

"So when we saw them roaming on the empty side of the hotel and cleaning a room, we knew they were up to something; but we thought they were only finding a spot for their shenanigans."

I choked on my beer.

"You knew they were on that side of the hotel? Did you mention it to the police?" This was important.

"They only asked what we saw and well, we mentioned they were fond of finding secluded spots to... you know. But they must had been crafty to get when the room was going to be empty. We clean one floor of that side once a week. So it may pass two or three weeks before someone gets into a specific room. They got in that room two days after we cleaned it according to our cleaning schedule..."

She kept rambling while I was lost in my thoughts. We could had found the room way before Riley was... ugh!

"Here comes Mr. Ben. Always so worried, I told him it will cause him gallbladder stones or an ulcer, but he never listens to me."

She was right, Ben had a face like a train ran over him. His always perfect attire was crumpled and his tie was hanging from his arm. "Probably the others told him they want to get out of the island. It was one thing when those two killed each other; they were bad. But Mr. Riley was so quiet and easygoing. Let me get back to the kitchen, I don't want to bethe cause for Mr. Ben having a heart attack."

"Sure, thanks for talking to me."

"You are a nice guy too. Just eat your meals at the right time, it's your vacation."

She waved Ben goodbye and left. So now Ben had the seat besides me. I guess I'm becoming popular.

"I don't know what to do. How are your friends dealing with this crisis? Anyone ready to leave the hotel and sue us for ruining their holidays?"

"No. As a matter of fact, they're trying to do the exact opposite."

He exhaled in relief.

"Somehow the employees found out of the body on the empty wing. Now, all of them want to leave the island. They say a killer is loose. I can't let them, so I told them to choose who's staying because I can't dispense all of them to run this hotel. I'm so glad the guests are fine."

"Hmm, I heard something that intrigued me. That even though that side is empty, you do clean frequently."

Ben gave me a bitter smile. "Not really often, but we have to keep it somehow presentable. Otherwise imagine all the bugs and critters that may get inside. They're supposed to fix that side next year but they don't want to demolish the whole wing. We just keep it somehow presentable. Why? Do you think it has something to do with the last murder?"

He was horrified just to think the last murder could had been avoided.

"No, it's something else. Where do you keep the employees schedule? Who has access to it?" Because I was wondering how Michael and Tanya found when to clean that room. Maybe they had an accomplice at the hotel.

"At the beginning I kept it on my computer, but the employees changed shifts and it got difficult keeping track of the hours everybody was working, so I decided to put a dry erase board at my office and they can come and move their shifts. At the end of the day my assistant gives me a copy of the last version for the next day. It was easier because they traded shifts or someone needed the extra hours."

I nodded. Great! Tanya or Michael could had kept an eye on the schedule and found out when one room on the empty side would be available for them.

"I'm wondering if your friends at the police will let me had a party. A couple of guests asked if we could plan another fishing trip, but I'm not sur if that is a good idea, so I thought a casino night would cheer the other guests."

"I think it's a great idea. It would keep them from remembering the murders."

"Yeah, it also keep all of them in one place when the storm comes."

"Another one?"

"Yes. I just got the call. Probably in two days but this one is gonna be a big one."

Then I remembered that Aro asked Emily to come to the island with more information and I wondered if she could get in time before the storm.

* * *

Hi!

I had a bad case of writers block with this story; no matter what way I wrote I felt like I was giving on who was the killer. Now I wrote it from the end to the back to get it right. There are six more chapters (maybe one less or one more, I think I will change it a bit). I'll try to post one chapter daily.

Well, what do you think?

See ya.


	21. Chapter 21

That night I fell asleep early, exhausted from all the amount of surprises the day brought. But woke up to Billy knocking at my door.

"Come on! We're going to check all the new information we gathered with Aro and that girl, Emily."

I was still half asleep so I asked. "Who's Emily?"

"That girl who Aro has investigating outside the island. His right hand. I'm sad to admit that I felt horrible when she mentioned Jacob would be there, even though he'll only be bringing the forensics results, I was disappointed. I really wanted more for my nephew than just being a messenger, but he's so immature." He shook his head.

"Give me ten and I'll be there. Where are you getting together by the way?" I said while scrubbing my eyes with my palms.

"At the manager's office. Poor guy must hate us by now."

"Nah. He's just worried about the reputation of the hotel after this."

"Ok, breakfast will be there too. I'm sure you need some coffee." He closed the door and left.

I walked to the shower and tried to be fast but I was still too tired. Maybe this kind of job, investigating wasn't for me. And I used to think being second to Uncle Marcus was stressful!

I tried to stay in the shower five minutes more, letting the hot water to sooth me, but someone was already calling to my room. I had to rush.

When I opened the door, everybody was already there, with a cup of coffee and a scrambled eggs sandwich. yummy! Insert sarcasm.

My uncle noticed my distaste for the breakfast because he called me on it. "What did you expect? Pancakes with sausage? It would take so much time and would get the office messy! You have to remember that one man works in here and he's kind enough to lend us the space. Now take out the stick up in your ass and eat!"

Admonished, I walked to desk and took a cup of coffee and a sandwich. It wasnt so bad, it had bits of bacon on the inside.

I devoured my food while ignoring the muffled conversations going around me.

"... and he said he had to sedate her because she was inconsolable. I get it, it was her first dead body, but come on! How shielded you have to be had lived to react like that! And don't forget how harsh she was with Bella before, just that time when Bella saw her husband's dead body!" That was Angela complaining to my uncle about someone whom I didn't really care.

"Yeah, I know he can be a pain in the ass. Just think you'll only have to deal with him for a few more days." Jessica was talking to someone on the phone, she had the speaker on and I could barely hear the answers she was getting.

"I know! Just because his uncle is here he thinks we're obliged to wait for him." That voice... I heard it before. It was so sexy and nice. Wait a minute! Are they talking about me? I wasn't that late.

"No, we're all here." I should pay attention, because I missed what the voice said, Jessica was answering and fiddlingwith the buttons on the phone.

"Ok, Jacob finally got there. Let's start." Jessica said out loud and now I realized she was talking to Emily. And I was glad that the one who kept them waiting was Jacob and not me.

Aro stood up and paced. "Well, before I ask Jacob for the forensic results, I'd like to mention that I like to thank everyone for helping us. I'm aware that DEA agents and the local police aren't at my disposal but sure had helped with solving th case. Now Jacob, what do you have for us?"

Jacob voice sounded faint. "The coroner stablished that Tanya died first, from a shot wound received on the left side of her face. The time of death was stablished between twelve am and two o'clock in the afternoon. I'm going to spare you the technical details, but just know her blood analysis showed she had a lot to drink that morning."

He shut up for a second, letting us assimilate the information.

"Michael was shot seconds later. And I mean someone must had shot him because he only held the gun we found in his hands. Both bullets were shot from a similar but different gun. He didn't have any residuals of alcohol in his blood."

Now you could hear the general gasp. It wasn't like we didn't know someone killed them, now we had the certainty.

"Tell me what happened to Riley, did you find more clues as of how he got in the empty side of the hotel?" Emily asked.

Billy told her how they found the body and then he nudged me to continue. I told her what the cook told me yesterday and what the manager found. Jacob confirmed that Riley may had tried to fight but his hand wound was made with the propeller from the boat. The bump on his head though, indicated that whomever killed him, rendered him unconscious first and then tied him. Riley fought but finally got hung. So we gather that it was a man, a strong one."

"How awful!" Jessica said.

"Don't feel sympathy for him. He was a renowned dealer who betrayed his earlier partners." Aro told her.

"Now, let me interrupt you. I have some interesting details to add." That was Emily. "One old friend of mine called me last night with news, and that's why we can't leave this office. She found a man who gave her information about Michael's deals."

This time her information was met with absolute silence.

"The man is in his death-bed, he's dying from cancer and he wanted to release the bits of information he gathered on Michael before passing away. He claims to be Michael's half-brother, different mother same father."

"But we thought Michael didn't have any relatives alive!" Billy exclaimed.

"I don't think Michael was glad to find he had a brother from another woman." I told them.

"Michael's father worked for the Schiaffellis, the mob family. Michael was more ambitious and went to college before he worked for them and this guy just dropped school and went for the easy money."

"So the Schiaffellis are responsible for this murders?"

"No. This man told us a very interesting story. We know Michael was working for the Schiaffellis. Guess what, the Schiafellis didn't ask him to bring Riley to their side. As a matter of fact, they didn't want anything to do with Riley. So the whole bringing Riley here and helping him to get a new identity was Michael and Tanya's plan only. I think they wanted to do this operation on the side. Now I got a few more details but I want to ask first if Bella or Edward are present?"

"No, they're not. Why Emily?" Aro wondered.

"Because this new information is kind of... disheartening. We traced Michael and Tanya bank accounts, they disposed of 70% of the funds and transferred them to a new account. They were stupid because it wasn't on the Cayman Island or somewhere where nobody could trace them. Anyway, we also found mails between them where they planned to fake their deaths and guess what? Place the guilt on Edward and Bella. Tanya even faked a few pictures with bruises on her arms to make Edward appear as a violent man. 20% of their assets were deposited in two accounts on the name of Bella and Edward. So they were trying to help Riley to disappear so the three of them establish somewhere faraway and start again. Leaving Bella and Edward to face the consequences."

Now we were shocked. Those two were so evil! I didn't want to say it, but I feel glad someone got rid them.

"This guy was nice enough to tell us his story, because he thought we were blaming Bella and Edward. He didn't want to die and leave them taking the blunt from Michael's actions." Emily huffed. "According to him, the Schiaffellys weren't trying to get rid of Michael despite having an inkling about his plans. They wanted him to lure Riley to work with him and then when their operation was going on, they would get them and swept Riley's contacts. He said otherwise those contacts wouldn't have worked with them. His orders were to keep tabs on Michael because they knew he was about to bolt."

"Are you sure they didn't send the killer?" I asked.

"Hmm, according to this guy, no. Look, I have old friends in organized crime division over me, trying to get this murder linked to that family since you found the bodies. They can't. And now this guy clearly points that they wanted Michael alive, well, my guess is that one of the former friends of Riley were the responsibles. Now to have the way to prove this..." Emily answered.

Aro was nodding sadly, it was exactly what he said to me.

"So what else we have to get this man?"

Jacob sighed. "We don't have anything to help us find if was tall or short, from the first murders. Now about the second, they are still working on it but they think the man is less than 6 feet tall after looking at the pictures of the marks we found on the floor of the room."

"That could be anyone! Most of the guests arent tall!" Jessica exclaimed.

"So, are we closer to the truth?" Billy asked.

"We shortened our suspects list." I said.

"Yeah, Mr. 6'2''." My uncle teased.

I glared at him. "And we know the Schiafellis weren't the master mind behind it."

Aro chuckled. "Don't take it seriously. He's only joking. But you're right. We have less suspects."

"Carlisle, James," Angela was counting.

"With that beer belly? No, James is out." Billy joked.

"Joham is too strong, maybe he is the culprit, but I feel bad, he's a nice man." Jessica added.

"All our suspects are nice men." I said.

"Emmett is too tall so he's also out." Billy said but I wasn't sure if he was joking.

Aro cleared his throat. "I wouldn't be so fast to discard any suspect. Even Rosalie is tall and strong enough and she hated Michael too. No, I wouldn't discard any of the guests. Emily since you're still working with your contacts, get in motion Plan B."

Emily just answered with a soft. "Ok, if you think so."

Someone knocked on the door. It was the manager.

"Excuse me, I hope I'm not intruding..."

Aro shook his head. "We already finished. What can I do for you?"

"Remember what I asked you yesterday, the casino party?"

Aro nodded.

"I was wondering if my plans were fine, because I received notice of a storm coming and I have to set which employees are to stay here to help and which may leave the island. It will be easier for me to keep controlled the hotel if every guest is at the party." Poor Ben was wriggling his hands, he was so stressed.

Aro took a look around us. "Well, we have to give Emily time to set plan B, so if everybody agrees the party can go on."

We all agreed.

Ben added. "If one of you plans to leave the island... well, the weather is going to get bad in a couple of hours, so the employees will leave in thirty minutes. If anyone chose to leave that's the time to do it."

Aro answered. "No, we're all staying." He looked around but we knew we had to stay.

"Ok, now I'll leave to set everything for this evening. The restaurant will work as usual but the beach and the pool are out of commission for today." And with that last bit of information, Ben left.

"So, where were we?" Billy teased.

"Remembering we still have a killer loose on the island. Now, tell me what is plan B?" Angela asked Aro.

"Emily is going to expand her sources, let's just say she's going to search for an old friend of her family. He may have some answers."

* * *

Expect next chapter tonight. :)


	22. Chapter 22

I left that meeting feeling like Aro was keeping something from us. How is it possible that Emily found Michael's half-brother just in time before he dies? And now she just happens to have a family friend who may help. Yeah. Right.

He is hiding something.

Now the outdoors activities are forbidden, and I'm not in the mood to deal with the other guests, so I guess it's time to answer my mails and maybe talk to my mother.

xxxx

"... and that floozy you used to date came here looking out for you. She didn't believe me when I told her you were with your Uncle."

Poor Mom! She had to deal with the mess I left. I don't know what Maria thinks she's gonna get, it had been half a year by now. Surely in some moment she have to realize I moved on.

"But you got rid of her, right?"

"I hope so; she pretended to leave and tried to push me when I turned my back, but I'm stronger than I look."

Shit.

" Did she hurt you mom?"

"No, but she's going to learn to walk with a limp."

"I'm so sorry Mom. I don't know why she's so desperate."

"I'd like to say that it's because she finally found what a wonderful kind of man you are, but that kind of woman is only interested in one thing, money. I don't want to brag but..."

"Yeah, you told me so. But she's gone."

"She can't get inside the ranch, we made sure of it."

"Well, I'm so glad you're not alone."

Then, someone was knocking at my door.

"Sorry Mom, someone is calling me."

"Don't worry. Call me after this storm passes, I want to be sure you're fine. And don't let Marcus drink so much, sometimes he thinks he's still in his thirties."

"THat...you're tright, I'll check on him."

"Well son, have a nice evening. Love you."

"I love you too Mom, bye."

I ended the call at the same time I opened the door. I was sure it was Alice wanting to find out the latest scoop on the case.

"Alice, I'm not in the mood to talk to you..."

Surprise. It wasn't Alice. It was Edward.

"Hi, hmm, I hope I'm not interrupting something... but I can come back later if you want."

"No, it's fine. I only have problems with Alice, but I guess you aren't so friendly with her too."

He sighed and nodded. "Yes. She took my relationship with Bella really bad."

Then he realized who he was talking to.

"Oh, sorry. I only put my foot in my mouth."

"Dont' worry. It's in the past. Honestly. If you think about it, I was meddling with your girlfriend, so , it's fine."

I asked him to come inside and he was quick to take a seat on the edge of the bed, leaving the armchair for me.

"I don't know how to say this, but we are really thankful for your help."

"Help? I don't think..."

"No, no. You offered Bella a sincere friendship. We really appreciate it. And as a token for our gratitude we want you to take this."

He gave me a box of pizza. I had to laugh.

"How? Why?"

"We heard you the other day complaining about how much you missed regular pizza, so we thought if they could give us the chance we could cook you something."

I had to smile.

"So, well, I'll leave you so you can eat it now that it's warm."

"Thanks Edward."

"No, thanks to you. See you at the party."

xxxx

The ballroom was barely decorated, definitive proof that Ben had to let a lot of the hotel personnel leave. But everybody was inside, all well dressed and with a drink in their hands. I think I needed one too.

"Hello, helloo Jasper." Esme was as chirpy as always. And maybe a bit tipsy.

"Hi Esme. It's great to see you."

"What do you think of the 'casino'?"

She even used her hands to point the word casino. I looked around and saw what she meant. There were five or six tables. One with what I think it was blackjack, one with a roulette, in the other tables I saw a few of my friends playing dominoes and jenga? Jenga in a casino?

"I know!" Esme laughed when I noticed it. "The manager told me Rosalie and Bella wanted something different, and the only options were this or monopoly. Imagine drunk people playing monopoly!"

"You're right Esme. That game kills friendships and break families."

"When you're playing sober, imagine the fights with drunk competitive people." She elbowed me and laughed again. Maybe she was in the next step after tipsy.

"And what are you playing tonight Esme?"

"I'm just watching people. I suck at jenga and Carlisle limited my money for tonight, so I decided just watch and when I feel the luck is on my side I may try the roulette."

"Great choice Esme."

We heard a bot of a commotion and then laughs. Rose and Bella had a very interesting game of jenga and Bella dropped the wooden pieces. The noises came from the rest of the girls who were betting for their favorite.

"At least they're having fun." I said to Esme who was eyeing the table with appetizers at the corner. I tried to led her to the table when I suddenly lost her when she saw her husband playing.

"Someone should keep an eye on her." Said someone behind me.

"Nah. She's harmless." I answered to Caius.

"But she can hurt herself with those killer traps she calls shoes."

He was right. All the women were dressed up and very pretty. Bella looked amazing and so sexy... just like Rosalie or Angela. Right.

"What are you playing?"

"I'm waiting my turn in poker." He pointed to the other table. It seemed like Aro and my uncle were the last remaining. Soon enough Aro dropped his cards and smiled, just to lose that smile when my uncle showed his cards.

Alistair stood up smiling and got closer to the refreshment table.

"Now, it's my turn. Do you want to come or do you want to wait for a different game?"

"I think I may take my chances at jenga. Rosalie seems very competitive."

Caius looked at Rosalie, jumping around and mocking Bella.

"She sure is. Good luck, women can be rough." He patted my back and walked to the poker table.

Now Billy was by my side.

"So, are you having fun?"

"I just got here. But I think it's going to be a fun cares about the storm."

For a second, he has that shocked look of 'what are you talking about', but then he remembered.

Honestly, I didn't look at the windows in my way over here. Did you?"

I nodded.

"It's raining cats and dogs out there. Ben was right to keep us on the inside."

Then he pulled me to a corner. So I think he wants to talk about the case.

"You know, with this last bit of information, I lost my principal suspect. I was sure Felix had something to do with the murders, because you know he had met the Shiaffellys before."

I nodded.

"Turned out he has a legit business and they were his clients a couple of times. I was so sure he worked for them!"

"How did you find out?"

"Jacob sent me the information an hour ago. Felix and Alice are clean."

"But I thought we left the Shiaffellys out of the equation."

"Well, them or some acquaintance or in the same kind of business."

Angela came tour side and pushed me to out of our corner.

"Oh no, no more talk on the case. We are going to have fun tonight. Go and play Jenga, Billy. Let me give a drink to Jasper."

She kept pushing until one waiter got closer and offered me a glass of wine.

"No, give him something stronger. Do you have tequila or vodka?"

The waiter nodded and came back with a shot.

"Now drink and have fun. Come, let's try our luck at the roulette."

xxxx

Two hours and various drinks later, I was completely relaxed but my bladder was killing me. I discreetly left the ballroom and walked to the bathroom. It was empty.

I took care of my business and decided to take a walk before going back. I was feeling a bit drunk.

The hallway was empty and looking through the window the storm had passed.

It was clear night.

Then something happened because the lights went out.


	23. Chapter 23

_Then something happened because the lights went out._

For about fifteen seconds I stood motionless. What the hell? The storm had passed, why the lights went out? Then I thought that an hotel like this one must have some back up source, so why it isn't working?

I walked back the hallway looking for Ben or one employee, lighting my way with my phone.

The first door I found was the women restroom. Someone was banging the door from the inside.

"Help! Somebody help us!" Angela yelled and she pounded on the door again.

"Angela! It's Jasper. What happened?" I asked, standing right behind the door so she could hear me, and to support me. I was a bit dizzy.

"I don't know. We came to freshen up and suddenly the lights went out. When we tried to open the door it was stuck."

I lighted the doorknob and noticed it had a chain and a pad locking it. This wasn't an accident.

"Angela, there's a pad locking the door. I can't open it. Who's with you?"

"Just Jessica."

"Ok. I'm going to get help. I'll be rigt back."

"Ok, but hurry. Jess phone fell on the toilet and the battery from mine died."

Uff! There's no way it was an accident, someone locked them before the lights went out, but why? I hoped the others would help me to break the chain.

The ballroom entrance was at the end of the hallway, and I gotta admit that it was eerily quiet. Maybe the others left the rom and were looking out for us.

When I reached the door, it also had a chain and a pad locking it.

Now I was the one pounding at the door.

"Hey! Is there someone here?"

I heard many pairs of feet running to the door.

"Hey Jasper! Open the door!" It was my uncle.

"I can't it's locked."

"How?"

"I can't open it. Where do you think I can find some shears?"

"There's a supply room that posibly may have tools at the side of the kitchen. You'll have to go around this ballroom, then there's a stair at the end that leads to the lower floor kitchen and the first door is the supply room. Be careful because there's also a hallway that leads to the suplly dock." The manager told me.

"Ok. Wait for me, I'll be back soon."

xxxx

Even though I was careful with the amount of light my phone provided, I was worried the battery was about to die. It was so confusing around here at dark, with ginormous vases and paintings on the walls. I was bumping with everything. It was so dark and my slightly inebriated state didn't help.

Finally the stairs!

Very carefully, almost hugging the rail to help go down the stairs, I began my way to the lower floor.

Step by step, these treads were wide enough for my feet, and they left a bit of room. I giggled. A manly giggle, is that possible?

Wait Jasper, serious. The others are waiting for you to help them. I reached the part where the stairs turned to the side and I decided to rest for a second.

I heard a weird noise. It was like someone was dragging something heavy. Someone was also outside like me!

I put my foot on the next step when I realized that maybe this one person could be the responsible of the blackout and the one who trapped the others.

To make my presence knownor to stay hidding, that was the question.

I guess I wasn't so quiet as I thought because the man who was dragging that something came closer to me and blinded me with his flashlight.

"Jasper! What are you doing here?"

It was Alistair. Alistair, really?

"The lights went out and I..."

He sighed. "This isn't what I planned. You really have the worst luck... or the best."

I didn't understand what he was talking about, but I noticed theat the heavy thing he was dragging was a body.

"Alistair! What have you done?" I whisper-yelled and walked down the stairs.

"Oh, this?" He pointed to the body. "It's Fred. My dummy and soon he'll be our killer."

"Dummy?" I asked and kicked the thing. Yep, it was pure solid wood.

"Don't you like him?" Alistair said while he knelt and fastened the dummy's shirt buttons. I thought the man had lost his mind when something he said suddenly made sense.

"Al, what do you mean when you say he'll be our killer?"

He took out a flask from his pocket, drank of it, and sighed.

"He's the one we'll be adknowledging as our killer. How drunk are you because I need to tell you a little story."

The realization of the dummy and the possibility, almost certainty that Alistair was the killer sobered me enough to nod silently. I didn't want to upset him.

"Come on, seat." He sat on the stairs and patted the place beside him. "I won't harm you."

I was reluctant to sit by his side, so he exhaled and shook his head and began with the story.

"I'm not sure if you know it but I use to be one of the good guys. I worked undercover for the bureau to get down a very renowed crime family a long time ago. I reported back to my partner and we were really good, you know?" He stopped to take another sip of his flask. "One day I finally got the proof I needed to take the family down, or at least the boss would go down. I reported back to my partner and brought him the documents, it was safer if he took care of them."

I nodded because what else could I do.

"The next week when I got to the bureau, ready to take my life back, I found out that my partner was missing. I knew where to look out and sure enough I found him, just in time to see how one of my superiors killed him. I won't explain to you how I cried not only for the loss of my partner but because I lost a couple of years of my life. My wife was about to leave me. She sent our youngest daughter with her family in Iowa. I tried to make the bureau to get the culprit into jail, but somehow, they lost every piece of proof I found. The man who killed my partner, he got a promotion. I knew he not only was crooked but he killed to protect the bad guys. I couldn't stand it, so I killed him. The first one." He took another sip.

"Chaos ensued, I went into hiding. They tried to charge me but then I threaten to make public the information I had. I would had exposed a few big heads and they didn't like it. Guess what they decided to do. they killed my wife and my daughters. Only the youngest survived because she was out in Iowa." Now he started to cry.

"You don't know how angry I was. I was trying to uncover the bad guys, the reason why I got into the damn FBI and they make it look like I was the bad guy. My threat wasn't enough, so I took another way. I talked with my wife's family in Iowa and they promised to take care of my daughter. I always sent them money and gifts. I never forgot. But that day the FBI agent disappeared and the killer was born. I took care of all the ones involved in my family demise, but I also took a few jobs. Gotta get money somehow, right?"

He took another sip and offered me a bit that I declined. It took me a bit to get sober, I knew I had to keep it this way.

"My FBI training and years of experience made me a very good guy in my line of work. I could give me the luxury of decline lots of jobs if I thought the target was an innocent one. But sadly, one day I got bad news from Iowa. My daughter fell into the claws of a rotten man, Michael Newton."

I gasped.

"Yeah, he was bad since he was young. He fooled my baby girl to think he loved her, but he only wanted her to help him with his grades. My baby found she was pregnant and what did Michael do? He killed her. Sure, he made it appear like a suicide, like she overdosed. But I knew it wasn't true."

"How can you be so sure?" I asked, and regretted immediately. Alistair glared at me.

"I kept an eye on her, always. She never used drugs, she was a healthy nut. Anyway, when I found, I made it my purpose in life to get rid of scum like Michael Newton. He was associated with the same family who was responsible of the loss of my family, so I knew how to keep tabs on him. I knew it was only a question of time. So imagine my surprise when five years later I found that Michael was about to betray the ones who kept him alive. When my client hired me to get rid of Riley, he told me how Michael and Tanya lured Riley to start his own business, apart from his old contacts and on the side of this famiyl who had the control of ..."

"I know about the Schiaffellys."

Alistair smiled. "Of course. Then you know how Mrs. Denali won that little fortune of hers by sleeping with a couple of judges who decided she was the right heiress of that money and how she was a permanent 'asset' to the Schiaffellys, right?"

"Well, no; but in my defense, I just met her."

"And you don't know that the reason why Michael lured Riley was because he screwed up a couple of contracts for the Schiaffellys and he knew his time was coming up and he had to run?"

"Hmm, no."

"See, I always kept an eye on him. I gained friends and allies."

"Who's helping you?"

He guwaffed. "The real question Jasper, is what are you going to do? My original plan was to get rid of them, which I already did; and now fake poor Fred's death. I have a boat on the dock and a timebomb ready to blow so it erases Fred's remains."

"Wait. how did you do it?"

He smiled. "The million dollar question. Let's make a deal. You tell me, if you will help me and I'll tell you how I did it."

"But the police is looking out for you. I'm sure Billy..."

"Billy still believes Felix was the killer. Aro on the other hand is getting too close. That's why I decided to act tonight, the storm was a bonus prize to set this plan."

"Al, and what are you gonna do after this? you already killed the ones who hurt your family."

"I'm going to retire. My business set me with an small fortune. I want to live the rest of my life in peace. LIsten Jasper, I got my revenge, and it didn't brought back my family. The peace I expected...I'm glad that scum won't ruin any more lives. Sweet Bella and Edward are going to get their happy ever after. I just want to forget and forgive myself. You don't an idea of what it's to live with all this anger... it isn't worth it."

He was crying. Like in the movies, the least expected man was the culprit. And he was letting me choose his fate. Wait, what if I didn't agree to help him. Would he kill me?

"I promise I wont harm you. I finished what I intended to do. Just, just let me be. I promise to hide, I don't have a reason to continue on this path."

"Ugh! Why are you asking me?"

"Because maybe fate brought you here. To give me a chance to redeem myself. I could easily kill you and drop your body along with my dummy Fred; but I'm not that kind of man. Sur e, I had killed before, but only people who deserved it. People who would cause more damage being alive. Now tell me, what would you had do in my place? Tell me, if that ex-girlfriend of yours hurt your mother, woudl't you hurt her? Search for revenge?"

He got me there. If Maria hurt my mother I...

"Shit Al, wht if they find out?"

"Had they found how I killed them? I don't want to be arrogant, but it was a genious plan. Tell me Jasper, are you going to help me?"

* * *

Next chapter with all the answers will be on tomorrow.


	24. Chapter 24

_"Shit Al, what if they find out?"_

_"Had they found how I killed them? I don't want to be arrogant, but it was a genius plan. Tell me Jasper, are you going to help me?"_

I took a minute to consider what he was asking me. What if I help him? I'll be letting a renowned murderer get away, but on the other hand, he could get mad and kill me. But he's promising not to hurt me, and he probably could had done it if that was his plan. Obviously he didn't expect me to find him here.

"Al, why did you do it? If you were watching them, you probably knew Bella and Edward were setting them up. The police was about to get them!"

"Sure, and the police is known for never letting the bad guys go. I wasn't sure if the Schiaffellys would help them to get away with this. I'm not sure if you know it but Michael and Tanya had everything planned to fake their deaths and leave. It had to be done now or more innocents would had suffered."

Well, he had a very valid point. "I'll help you on one condition."

Al took another sip of the flask. "Sure."

"I want you to quit. You say you want to retire, ok. You have to promise me, on your daughters grave, that you're really going to disappear and never come back. I'm going to trust on your word the same way you're going to trust in me."

Al laughed and extended his hand. "You have a deal. I told you I finally got my revenge, I have nothing more to fight for."

We shook hands, but now I wanted answers. He had a lot of explaining to do.

"Now, what are we going to do with Fred? Oh, and how did you killed them? I mean, I kind of picture what you did with Riley, but Michael and Tanya's death is a mystery to me."

Al took one foot of the dummy and gave it to me. "I'll explain, but you have to help me to set everything. We're taking too long and we don't have much time left."

He took the other foot and he led me to the exit. Sure, Ben mentioned there was an access to a dock.

"Well, I knew we were supposed to leave for the whole day on that fishing trip, I pushed James to choose a point a bit far from here to guarantee it; and I heard Tanya asking Michael to stay so they could finish setting up Riley's room."

"You heard her?"

"Yeah, she was pretty dumb. She always thought I was just an old man with bad hearing, she never cared if I heard her. Anyway, I may had put something in Tanya's suite the day before."

"Yeah, the day Bella broke my heart." I whispered.

"Hmm, well, I wasn't aware of that. You see, I put an extract of asafoetida."

"What?"

"A little plant, which works as a digestive but has the benefit of a very particular odor. So I descended from my balcony when I knew Tanya was about to come back and spilled the extract on the floor and maybe in her bed."

"What did she do?"

"She called the maid and asked to clean that stench. The poor maid cleaned the room but advised Tanya and Edward toremain outside for the rest of the day. So I got the room empty. Then I got back into the room again and set my trap."

"You're loosing me, how did you said you got inside?"

"My room is the one above theirs. I just used a rope to descend into their balcony. They never closed the windows or the door. It was a piece of cake."

"And your trap?"

"It was genius if you don't mind my gloating. There's a cabinet in the living room of the suite just in front of the door, I have the same one in my room. I noticed how nobody uses it, so I put a gun inside and secured the door of the cabinet. Then I installed a cable with sensors on the ground, under the rug. You had to touch the sensors in four spots to activate the door of the cabinet and the trigger of the gun. It's a mechanism I used before, very useful when you have to get an alibi."

"So you hoped for them to stand near the cabinet?"

"No! That's the genius of my plan. Four spots had to be touched. Four feet. They had to be standing over the cable, in a straight line from the cabinet. The sensors got activated, shot number one goes. Then the mechanism drops a gun I left tied to a rope on the ceiling. Whomever wasn't shot touches the gun, and now I have the principal suspect. The mechanism continues, after the gun was dropped, it shoots again. Then, it closes the door of the cabinet. When the police got there, they only saw two bodies and one of them was holding a gun. It was perfect!"

We got to the dock, and I noticed he had one boat ready to go, with a wooden box inside.

"I have hundreds of questions. The possibility of error was to high. What if Edward opened the door by accident, or the maid!"

"Nah. The battery that made the mechanism work was in my room. I activated it when I saw Edward leaving the room. And the maid knew better than to get in the room while Tanya was still inside. Now, help me to get Fred sitting, it haveto be visible from afar."

We seated the dummy and tied it to the only seat. Al put a blond wig on it.

"Al, what if Michael didn't touch the gun or what if ran after the first shot."

He shook his head. "It happened in six seconds. It didn't matter if he didn't touch the gun, it was set to not give him time to react. That was the beauty of this mechanism. I used it a couple of times before, people take about ten seconds to react, to decide where to move. He just stood there. Though I was hoping he would fall first." He now was busy moving something inside the box.

"What's in there?"

"This is my second plan. Aro is getting too close. He knows about my work, though he can't trace it to me. I have to disappear. So this is plan number two. The killer sets the blackout, not before he trapped all the guests and employees inside the hotel. He steals one of the boats and leaves. Sadly, he took the one who had a broken propeller and a damaged motor and somehow it explodes while he's escaping. Everybody will witness it, the boat will cross the sea just in front of the great window of the ballroom before it goes boom!"

I gasped. He was brilliant.

"But they will know you weren't inside the ballroom."

"I was trapped in the men's bathroom... with you."

"And why the..."

"I made sure that everything worked." He showed me a piece of the generator and winked.

The dummy, Fred, had the wooden box tied to its belly. Al stuck the steering wheel and pushed the boat into the sea.

The boat went out with a fuss. i was sure everybody in the ballroom was watching it. It went fast into the sea and two minutes later it exploded.

"Now, we have to run Jasper. Take this shears and open the girl bathroom, I'll be working on the generator to bring back the light. Remember, we both got trapped inside the bathroom."

"I asked the girls who were trapped in the bathroom..."

"We managed to escape and I went to repair the lights."

"Nah, I also went to the guys at the ballroom and they suggested..."

"Shit! You really make me change my plans! Ok, you went to see if the others were fine and I ran to the other side and, and the killer knocked me out. Yeah. Now, we'll run back and... Jasper hit me."

"What?"

"Hit me! I have to fake an attack from the killer. I'll set the generator working and you'll hit me. I'm going to fake it. Hit me and I'll be right behind you."

I felt nervous but I understood his plan. We needed to make it look like the killer attacked us, well, like the killer attacked Al while I was looking out for the others. It would take a bit of effort but I was sure we could pull it out.

I ran to get the girls out of the girls bathroom. They were almost hysteric, but followed me around. We tended to Al's injuries; I had to hit him but in the end, everyone believed us. Even Aro was so shocked to witness the death of the killer. Al was a great actor and fooled everyone to believe his story. And it will go to the record, the renowned killer Brett Murphy, died on the boat explosion; while Alistair Barnes will fade.

I was sure Alistair will follow with his promise.

* * *

hi!

What do you think? If you have any doubt, you can ask me. Tomorrow it's independence day here in Mexico, so I may not be available; but if you have any doubt I'll make the time to answer it. Virtual tequila shots for everyone :):)


	25. Chapter 25

_"Hit me! I have to fake an attack from the killer. I'll set the generator working and you'll hit me. I'm going to fake it. Hit me and I'll be right behind you."_

_I felt nervous, but I understood his plan. We needed to make it look like the killer attacked us, well like the killer attacked Al while I was looking out for the others. It would take a bit of an effort, but I was sure we could pull it out._

_I ran to get the girls out of the girls bathroom. They were almost hysteric but followed me around. We tended to Al's injuries; I had to hit him but in the end, everyone believed us. Even Aro was so shocked to witness the death of the killer. Al was a great actor and fooled everyone to believe his story. And it will go to the record, the renowned killer Brett Murphy, died on the boat explosion; while Alistair Barnes will fade._

_I was sure Alistair will follow with his promise._

xxx

The rest of our staying at Eclipse Island went by like a blur.

Sure, Aro grilled us with questions, but overall the police and the bureau were ready to close that case. They knew they would never take out the Shiaffellys with the amount of information they had. It was in one of those times when Aro was interrogating me, that I realized that Alistair must have had help on Aro's side. I was sure he kept at least one friend at the bureau to keep him informed of the investigation. I also noticed that Aro, while trying to solve this case, got fixated with catching this killer. He had a thick file on the desk about him. So I made it my purpose of finding who was helping Alistair before we left the island.

Sure, I could ask him, but we agreed to not touch the subject; and I didn't want someone overhearing us. It would make me an accomplice. But I was dying with curiosity.

On our last day, the famous Emily came to the island. She just needed to clear a few things with us as witnesses, and according to Jessica she wanted to meet us. Now, I expected Emily to be a bit older than Angela or Jessica; I thought it would have taken her time to become Aro's right hand. I was so wrong. Miss Emily was twenty-six and she was drop dead gorgeous... and she was a genius. Aro chose her right from Quantico to help him as his assistant first, but Emily proved her worth and soon enough, she was his right hand.

She introduced herself to everybody and took the time to sit with us to talk. By the end of the day, she said she only had to talk to me and Al. She smiled and winked when she said she left the best for last and led us to one secluded corner at the beach.

"Ok, Al how are you? It's been ages since I last saw you."

Alistair took her hand and kissed her knuckles. "Never better, darling. It seems like the time for retirement had finally come."

Emily smiled and nodded. That's when I got it. She was the one helping him!

"You!" I jumped and shouted.

"Shh! Jasper, I wanted to explain to you in person." Emily said. She pulled me back to my seat. "Of course I had to help Al. I was working with Aro and he got kind of slightly obsessed with Al. Aro couldn't believe someone who worked for the bureau would turn his back to his old job."

"So?"

"I guess I understood Al better that you could imagine. But in my case, it was Tanya who made most of the damage. This happened before she married Edward. She met my older brother at a party, she liked him, but he wasn't interested. She wasn't used to hearing the word 'no'; so she pursued him relentlessly. One day, she got wind of my brother attending a party and she decided to strike. She drugged him and locked him in one of the rooms at the house where the party was thrown. My brother woke up the next day, confused about what happened the day before. Too bad for him the police was in the room with him. Tanya claimed he raped her. Now, we proved he was drugged, had witnesses of how Tanya pursued him and obviously Tanya refused to get a rape kit performed to her; but somehow the blood analysis which proved he was drugged went missing. And a couple of guys, which weren't at the party, supported Tanya's claims. My brother committed suicide before a month."

"That's so sad."

"Yeah, and we tried to clean his name, but always someone came and defended Tanya. That's why I worked hard to get here. I found that Tanya had contacts in higher places and a couple of judges who slept with her that she blackmailed to abide her wishes. My brother wasn't the only one whom she framed, she had a knack for married men and she loved to show pictures to the wives and cause mayhem. Only when her mother got sick and forced her to marry Edward she changed tactics and left married men alone."

"Michael was married." I pointed out.

"Happily married men. Anyway, when I found trough the grapevine that someone was trying to take out Michael and how he and Tanya were working together, I decided to join this mysterious person. Because of my work with Aro, I soon found out Al was the one who was trying to get him. I offered my help in exchange of getting rid of Tanya too. In the beginning, I pushed for exposure, but when Al made me realize they would never get a real punishment because either the Schiaffelys or one of the crooked judges would set them free."

I just sat watching her. I somehow could understand Al. People on the right side wronged him before. And he lost so much... well, she also did. And if they didn't have intervened, Michael and Tanya would have run leaving Edward and Bella in a mess. But I still felt bad.

I just shook Emily's hand and stood up. I was already helping them, so why not embrace it?

"You have my promise that I will never utter a word about this. As far as I know, the killer died. Now, if you excuse me, I have to see what are my uncle's plans. It seems like everybody is set to leave tomorrow."

Emilly pouted, probably thinking I could change my mind, but accepted my handshake as the sign of my word.

"Right. Good luck Jasper. You're a good man and deserve to have a nice life."

She kept my hand in hers and asked. "I thought after all this mess was finally over, we could have a cup of coffee; just as friends." She blushed a bit.

I pondered about it. I felt attracted to her, and a couple of times we talked, she proved to be nice and had a sensational sense of humor. But she was Al's accomplice. I couldn't.

She noticed my reluctance and dropped my hand.

"Maybe in another lifetime, right?"

"Maybe. See you Emily."

I walked away and never looked back.

xxx

The journey back home was uneventful, but my first week back at home was quite the opposite.

My mother knew something changed in me, claimed that she noticed how restless I was. She explained how she would be fine if I decided to go back to work with Uncle Marcus. I had already decided to go back, but Maria paid a few visits to the ranch before I was back and I forced Mom to call the police. Maria flew after that and hadn't come back until today. I just wanted to be sure she would leave my mother alone.

The truck my mother used to get her supplies was having problems with the radiator and I was fixing it when I heard a female voice that immediately grated on my nerves.

"Well, look who's finally back at home. Tsk, tsk Jasper; leaving your mother alone while you were frolicking God knows where..." Maria shook her head.

"I think you were forbidden to come to our property. You have ten seconds to leave before I call the police."

"Pfft! Like they would come to rescue you from me. I met Chief Johnson, he thinks I'm so cute and helpless." She batted her eyelashes. "Anyway, this time I came for what's mine and I'm not leaving without you."

I snorted.

"You know it isn't going to happen. I moved on. You should try it."

Out of nowhere, Maria took out a switchblade.

"It's either you come with me or I'm gone!" She threatened to cut her wrists. I knew she had a flair for dramatics because she tried that once before. That time, I fell for it and she dropped the blade as soon as she knew she got me. Well, not this time.

"Maria, we know you love yourself enough to try to hurt you. So..." I took out my phone and called the police.

"I'm tired of waiting. Did you know that I tried to kill myself upon your leaving? Yeah, that's how much I knew we were meant to be together."

"Yeah, I heard about that, but somehow I just don't know how is it my business."

Finally, someone answered me.

"911. What can I do for you?"

"I found a trespasser in our property. It's the Whitlock ranch..."

"Arrgh!" Maria cut her wrist and stabbed her leg. She was bleeding out!

"Sir! I hear screaming."

"Please, bring an ambulance. She's crazy! She just stabbed her leg!"

I dropped the phone and ran to Maria's side. She fell and was screaming because of the pain.

I didn't hear what the dispatcher said, but a minute later the ambulance arrived and took Maria way.

Later on, Chief Johnson was kind enough to help us with the paperwork. My mother had surveillance cameras that filmed the whole incident; add her previous report of harassment and it became clear that Maria was stalking us. The chief also found Maria's sister who took care of her. The chief also told us later that the EMT mentioned that her injuries were kind of cumbersome but harmless; obviously Maria didn't really try to kill herself, just wanted to scare me. Her sister was going to take Maria away for treatment at a mental facility, giving the peace of mind necessary to move on with my life.

* * *

Hi!

I'm back after dealing with a very annoying problem at work. Now, this is the last chapter of Eclipse Island, I'll post the epilogue next. I think I'm going to post the next chapter of Milford Creek tomorrow and the first chapter of my new story.

See ya!


	26. Chapter 26

**Six months later...**

"Come on Jasper, for old times sake!"

James was pushing me a cup with his famous concoction known as James special. There's no way I was going to drink it, I'll surely get trashed in five minutes. But he was halfway there, so maybe if I just took the cup and empty it near the rose bush on that corner...

"Ok, but I'll take only one." James gave it to me and left laughing.

Yes, we all were reunited. You may be wondering what was the cause? It was Bella and Edward's wedding. Lots of things happened in these last six months.

Firstly, I became great friends with Edward. When Maria attempted to commit suicide, her sister got her in a facility nearby Chicago. She was truly worried about her and blamed me for Maria's actions. Truth to be told, I felt guilty when she really cut herself but come on! She knew I would get her help and the damage wasn't that great. It was like she knew it wouldn't kill her. When we went to check on her, I found Edward talking with one of the therapists and doing some kind of paperwork. Turned out, this was the same facility where his mother was treated. He helped me around because I wanted to make sure Maria would get the help she needed, and never will come back to harass me anymore.

After the mess with Maria was over, I got back to work with my uncle. While I kept in touch with Edward, I wasn't so sure to get reacquainted with Bella. I know it was my ego talking, but I still wasn't ready to be her friend.

Then we have that Miss Emily and Al kept their promise. Al vanished from the earth. I was sure Aro would take notice, but I think Emily was covering for Al because Aro was unaware. She stills calls me, from time to time, to confirm the case was really closed. I think she may want my friendship, but I don't think I'm ready for it.

Alice also wrote me a couple of times, but her bratty attitude and the demanding way she insisted I should go to visit her prevented me for answering her. I just don't feel like it.

My uncle is the one who keeps me posted on the happenings on the lives of our friends. Yeah, nothing like a couple of murders to seal friendships.

"There you are! " Esme found me sipping my Jame's special cup.

"Esme! How are you?" I was glad to see her if only she stopped trying to set me up with a single girl.

"I'm fine, but you..." she slapped my arm, "You should have called. I only knew how you were doing because Marcus was nice enough to tell us. Even Edward was quiet about you." She huffed, but then she smiled and hugged me. "Despite my nagging ways, I'm really glad to see you're fine. Between that last day at Eclipse Island and that crazy woman harassing you, I had been worried about you."

I hugged her back. It was nice, almost like Mom's hugs.

"I'm trying to put all of this behind. I got busy at work, you know, getting my life back to normal."

She hummed in approval.

"Well, what do you think about my nephew and his bride? I hope to get grandkids soon." She winked at me.

I turned my sight to the center of the dance floor. Edward was twirling Bella around and they seemed truly happy. She was the most beautiful girl ever, but now that I was friends with Edward, I realized they're perfect for each other.

"Maybe you will, they look very happy."

"And they deserve it. Now that we know what really was happening in both previous marriages, I can't truly imagine what it was like to bear that kind of life. I think justice was served, and in a way, I'm glad that poor killer died quickly and didn't suffer. Anyway, it's all in the past. Now, did you bring a date? I think one of my nieces is dancing around here..."

"Esme, I really appreciate it; but I think I'm not ready to be in a relationship. I'm still dealing with the aftermath of the last one."

Esme pouted but then kissed my cheek.

"Well, but I don't want to see you sitting in a corner. Come and mingle."

"Let me finish my drink, and I'll be there at your table."

She left to chase for Victoria who was on her way to the bar.

It seems that while James and Carlisle kept in touch and became really good friends, Victoria and Esme bonded too. I still think they're way too different but if it works for them, who am I to judge?

The cup was almost full and I wondered where I was supposed to sit. In the table to my left, were seated a few teenagers that I knew were Bella's sister friends. Then, there was the table with Angela and Jessica. They were chatting with Joham.

I found out later, that despite Riley's death, they were successful in getting the leads for Riley's contacts with his providers in Colombia and Mexico. So, their mission was considered a success. Angela got promoted and rumor has it, Jessica found a man who took her interest and was ready to retire. She said she was getting old and she wanted to become a mother. Joham was seated more inclined to Angela's side, so I guess he isn't Jessica's love interest. According to my uncle, Joham's life was still the same, but he was planning to move to an undisclosed location. Said he wanted a change of scenery.

Then, at the back, Felix was seated with Alice. She was still angry at me, and I still think she's too demanding, but Edward told me how much she had changed. After we left the island, Felix cut all her credit cards. But that was the first step. Edward told me she asked Esme to aid her to choose a cause she could work for. And now she's volunteering at a abused and battered women shelter. It was an eye-opening to her, and she became compassionate to the others. Well, except me. Edward thinks Alice now has a crush on me, and believes that because we bonded on the island we should give it a try. And he also thinks I've been a bit rude in the way I let her down. What can I say, I don't think I have the patience for her and I don't feel attracted for her. Why lead her on? I could be her friend, nothing more. Maybe I could ask her to dance later. Much later when the alcohol in those James' special starts kicking on me.

Then, at the dance floor, Edward was still twirling Bella, but now other couples joined them. Emmett was making some bold tango moves with a very beautiful Rosalie. I was glad to see her wearing a strapples dress, showing her beauty to the world. Gone were the frowns and that harsh look on her face. She was giggling to something her husband said and she looked overall giddy with happiness.

"Psst, psst. Hey, stranger."

I turned around, Emily was standing right behind me with a drink on her hand. Shit! She was gorgeous.

"Hello, Emily. I didn't think to see you here."

"What can I say? After the investigation, I made a few friends." She glanced at Bella, who waved to us, but kept dancing with her husband.

"Jasper, did you know that Aro is retiring next month?" Emily asked while sipping her drink.

"Really?"

"Yeah, and that leaves me with two choices: To work with his replacement who thinks I'm only good to make his coffee and answer his phone..."

I shook my head in shame, I'm aware of how some men can't handle to work with a competent woman like her.

"Or leave the bureau and take the job a good friend is offering."

I nodded, curious as to where she was going with this conversation.

"That friend is your uncle."

Ok, that surprised me. He usually asks my opinion when he wants to hire someone. And where the hell you put an FBI agent to work?

"He thinks my researching skills are too good to waste so he wants me to work with him searching for new investment projects. I know, I'm inexperienced, but he thinks I'll bring a different outlook. You know how I can unveil the hidden details in his future new acquisitions to help him make better choices."

"Is that even legal?"

"Yes, as long as I keep it on searching on public records."

"Why are you telling me this?"

She huffed. "Because a friend of mine is worried about his future. I'm going to make some parts of a file disappear before I leave, and I want to give my friend reassurance that no one will bother him, ever."

She meant Al was worried because without her, maybe someone in the future would doubt his death and then... "Oh."

"Yeah, so I'm going to get some bits of information missing; but I also want your word." She put her tiny hand over mine, and I gotta admit it felt so right. Jesus! I think I've been lonely for so long. But then I remembered she helped Al the whole time and how I felt betrayed when I found out.

"You know I won't say anything." I grunted and took my hand away from her.

"Oh, you know I'm not only wondering about that. I want to know if you would have a problem with me working with your uncle."

I was going to answer her that I didn't care, which I wasn't sure, when the conga line of dancers passed by and Alice pulled her to the line in a deftly way.

xxx

The party was in full swing, people were dancing all over the place. Rosalie owned the dance floor with some daring moves while I noticed that tipsy Edward was a handsy Edward... Bella was the epitome of blushing bride. Ha, ha.

My uncle waved at me before twirling Alice, Joham was doing some kind of weird twist with Angela and I found that Jessica's mystery lover was Caius!

Everybody was having fun, but I still felt the weight of someone staring at me.

I gave the whole place a glance, but all I saw was people having fun.

Finally, someone patted my back.

"Let me have a few words with you." Alistair was here!

He led me to the back of the hall.

"You seemed a bit troubled, I want to give you an advice. Don't let what happened in Eclipse island hinder what you planned for your life!"

"What?"

"Come on! You're the only one at the party sulking in a corner while you have two beautiful women vying for your attention."

"So? I had dealt with some heavy stuff, I'm not in the right frame of mind to deal with women. I'm enjoying the party but I..."

"You're not enjoying anything! Jasper, look at me. I spent at least twenty years of my life consumed by the desire of revenge. Sure, I got it, but at what price? Don't let whatever drag you down consume your life, you have so much worth to live."

"You don't know..."

"Please! Your uncle is doing whatever he thinks will take you out of your shell. You're a good guy Jasper. Sure, you had an awful ex-girlfriend. But what she did to you shouldn't affect the rest of your life. Take it from a man that finally got what the revenge he wanted. What for? I'm alone and I have to move to another country to restart my life at sixty. Is that what you really want? Look at Edward and Bella. They were dealt with an awful set of cards but somehow they turned them into a wonderful life. They found each other and their sacrifice will lead them to a wonderful life. You have so much to accomplish, and I don't want to leave without giving you an advice. Move on. You have all the tools, all the elements to live a wonderful life. Don't let the past get to you."

I took a minute to think what Alistair was telling me. Sure, I'm still wary of him, he was a renowned killer after all; but he had a point. Maria was out of my life, thank God! My mother was capable of handling her ranch alone, and uncle Marcus really wanted to retire soon. What was stopping me?

The band started to play 'September' by Earth, wind and fire. That song always made me feel hopeful for the future. There's always tomorrow.

I turned around, but Alistair was nowhere to be found. But he did it. I wanted to move on.

That song was so catchy...

Emily and Alice were sitting and I knew I have to make a choice...

I walked to where Emily was seated and asked her to dance with me. It was time to move on and let the past stay where it belonged. Emily had shown so many traits in common with me while Alice had so much to grow. It wasn't difficult to make a choice. Only time will tell if I did the right one.

But then, I was young. I have all my life in front of me. The future isn't written, I have the chance to make mistakes. Is the ride what make life worth living. I noticed Alistair in the back waving at me; at that moment I knew I was doing what was the best for me, giving my life a chance.

"Wow, Jasper! I thought for sure you hated me. What made you want to dance with me?" Emily asked.

"I want to give my future a chance, you know? I want a new start and I feel like we at least could be good friends."

"You know Jasper, good friends is a term that I like."

* * *

So, what do you think? B&amp;E are married and happy which is a must in all of my stories. Jasper is in the path for happiness. I think this is a happy ending.

I hope you liked where I ended the story, 'September' by Earth, wind and fire is a song that always set me in a hopeful mood, so I hope for a good end for Jasper with Emily.

My next story is 'The lighthouse' (something supernatural again) and the first chapter will be posted tomorrow along with the next chapter of 'Milford Creek'. Oh, and I also have a new banner and pictures of the Milford Creek coven. Those will be posted at the end of the week.

I want to thank you for giving this story a chance and all I have left to say is see you in my next story!

Thanks.

May


End file.
